


Don't Get Attached

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Reader is Hank Anderson's daughter, who may or may not begin to fall for her father's android partner over time.





	1. The Android Sent By Cyberlife

* * *

“No, no, everything is fine!” Your father insisted from the other end of the phone. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come around the station today.”

“Okay well if you don’t tell me why, then I’m just going to have to show up anyway.” You explained calmly. It wasn’t like him to cancel plans with you.

“No! I mean it’s really not big of a deal.” He promised. “I’ve just got a new partner, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” You repeated skeptically. “You haven’t had a partner in five years.” If he’d been standing before you, you’d be squinting your eyes at him for good measure. “Well, if you’re sure, then I suppose we’ll reschedule our lunch for a day when you’re not working at the office with your partner.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, [Y/N]. Maybe I’ll drop by after my shift?” He suggested.

“Yeah, sure, sounds great.” You agreed just to get him off the phone. You were going to go down to the police station anyway. You didn’t care that your father blamed everything on his new partner, things just didn’t feel right. Even during the peak moments of his time on the Red Ice task force he always made an effort to keep his plans and promises to you. Something else had to be going on. You grabbed your coat and drove your car downtown.

At the police station, you waved to the familiar faces of the two receptionists before letting yourself through the secured area to the squad room. You could identify most of the uniformed officers at first glance as your eyes scanned the scattered desks around the room. Once figure stood out among the others though. Sitting at the desk directly next to your father’s, a desk that had been vacant for years, was an android. Easily identified by the bright blue triangle on the back of his jacket, blue arm band on its right arm, and the swirling blue LED near it’s right temple. Even more surprising was when you realized the android didn’t seem to be a suspect in a case. If you didn’t know any better, you’d even guess the android was the new partner your father had mentioned on the phone.

“Ironic, isn’t?” You hadn’t heard Detective Reed sneak up beside you. You should have been paying more attention.

“What are you talking about Gavin?” You huffed, not really wanting to talk to him anyway.

“They wait all this time to give Hank a partner and when they find one, it’s one of those plastic pieces of shit.” He chuckled before continuing on his way to the coffee pot in the corner.

“Dad?” You called for your father’s attention as you approached the two desks where he and the android were seated.

“[Y/N]? I though we agreed you weren’t gonna come.” He accused you with a disapproving tone.

“Well, really you decided that, but you sounded weird on the phone. I figured I’d better come down anyway.” You explained. “Did they really give you an android partner?” You asked. Now that you were closer you studied the android. He was tall, at least six feet with dark brown and eyes. He nodded at you politely but looked to your father for an explanation.

“Lieutenant, is this your daughter?” The android asked.

“You stay out of this!” Was your father’s disgruntled response.

“Do you have a name?” You asked the android, realizing you couldn’t just keep calling him by ambiguous pronouns.

“My name is Connor.” He told you politely. “I’m the android sent by Cyberlife to investigate deviant androids. I am to act as Lieutenant Anderson’s partner in the investigations.”

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you, Connor.” You told him kindly. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to borrow the Lieutenant for just a sec.” You didn’t give your father any chance to respond before dragging him away.

“What? I’m trying to work here!” He complained once you were alone together in a nearby hallway.

“So they gave you an android partner.” You asked quietly.

“It’s temporary.” He huffed. “He’ll b e gone as soon as we’re done figuring out what connects all the deviant cases.”

“Han on a minute, they’ve assigned you to all of the deviant android cases and gave you an android partner to work with? Are you okay?” You placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

“Me? Yeah I’m fine.” He shrugged, sounding anything but.

“If you’re fine then why didn’t you want me to come by today?” You folded your arms across your chest.

“Well, you know,” Your father shifted his weight uncomfortably where he stood. “After what happened with…”

“You’re the one who blames androids for what happened Dad, not me.” You reminded him before walking back into the squad room. Connor was still sitting at the desk he’d been assigned, seemingly unmoved from when you’d left him.

“Connor, would you like to join the Lieutenant and me for lunch?” You offered with a kind smile. Connor’s head tilted slightly as if the machine were confused.

“I have no need for food, [Y/N].” Connor explained as if you didn’t know. “But, will sitting with you while you consume your lunch help the Lieutenant and I solve our case?”

“I think if we all went out for lunch it could give the Lieutenant a subtle boost to his moral, which may actually help your investigation.” You decided. “Plus, sometimes he forgets to eat if I don’t make him.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” You father hissed.

“I apologize Lieutenant, it was not our intention to exclude you from out conversation.” Connor assured in his level tone.

“I’m not sorry. You do it to me all the time.” You shrugged. “C’mon Cyberboy.” Without hesitation you grabbed Connor’s hand and gently tugged at it. The android understood that you wanted him to follow you, so he began to walk at a pace that matched your own. It had been easy to forget that Connor was not human until your skin touched his synthetic one. Being composed mostly of computer parts, his temperature ran much warmer than your own and you could swear you felt the Blue Blood pumping rhythmically beneath your touch.

“Don’t get too attached to him.” Your father reminded you as he followed after you and Connor. “We’re gonna solve these cases and then he’s going back to Cyberlife.”


	2. Software Instability Increased

* * *

You rang the doorbell. There was no answer. You rang the doorbell again, pushing the button twice for good measure this time. Yet again there was no answer.

“Come on!” You grumbled. This was just like your dad. Although it had been some time since he’d fallen off the grid like this and you had thought he’d finally moved past this kind of behavior. “Dad, it’s [Y/N], Open the door!” You insisted as you knocked a fist against his front door.

It was raining fairly hard outside and you were getting wet out on the stoop. You pulled the hood of your jacket up over your head and tried to peer through the front windows. But your father had the shades drawn, you couldn’t see inside. You slammed your fist hard against the door a second time.

“DAD!” When he didn’t answer again you decided to try the door, expecting it to be locked. You twisted the handle on the door, not at all surprised when it didn’t budge. You pulled your keys out of your jacket pocket. Still dangling on the heart-shaped keychain you’d had since childhood, was the key to your father’s house. You used the key to let yourself in.

“Hank Anderson, I don’t understand why you insist on having a vintage doorbell if you’re not going to actually answer the door when people use it!” You shouted, hoping that he could hear you wherever he was. You favorite St. Bernard, who had been lounging in the corner, lifted his head excitedly at the sound of your voice.

“Hey there Sumo.” You called out to him. “Who’s a good boy?”

“Hello?” You heard a voice answering back to you from down the hall. Sumo turned his head to the direction of the voice but didn’t otherwise react, so you knew it belonged to a friendly face. Connor, your father’s new android partner, came walking down the hall. He seemed surprised to see you.

“Oh, hello [Y/N].” Connor greeted you politely. “Are you looking for Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Hi, Connor.” You nodded. “Yes, I am. He’s been ignoring my calls. Usually when that happens I stop by to check up on him.”

“I see.” You watched Connor give a fleeting glance to the kitchen. “’[Y/N], may I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure, Connor.” You nodded before removing your jacket and hanging it on a hook by the door.

“Do you believe Lieutenant Anderson is a danger to himself?” He asked quietly.

“That’s not an easy question to answer.” You told him. You walked from the living room to the kitchen where Sumo’s bowl sat empty. You opened the cupboard where you knew your father kept the dog food and poured a healthy potion into the bowl. When you turned to put the bag of food back, Connor was standing next you, holding a gun by his side.

“I found this on the floor.” He explained. “The Lieutenant told me he had been playing Russian Roulette. My database indicates that activity has a survival rate of only sixteen percent. That is why I would like to know if you believe he is a danger to himself.”

“Where is he now?” You asked. Connor placed a hand on your shoulder like he’d seen other humans do to each other in the past.

“It is alright, [Y/N].” He told you looking into your eyes. “He is taking a shower, he will be joining us soon.”

“Connor, my dad is…complicated.” You sighed. “Things haven’t been easy for him, especially after the accident.” You then told Connor the story of what happened to your younger brother Cole. Relaying the whole story in hushed tones.

“I see. It must be hard for you to take care of him.” Connor observed.

“Somedays it can be.” You agreed. “I’ve come home to scenes like this before, but never this bad. Never with his gun. I’m all he has left Connor, but he’s all I’ve got too.”

“No.” Connor disagreed. “You both have Sumo.” He smiled down at the dog who’d lazily found his way over to his bowl.

“That’s true.” You crouched down and began stroking the St. Bernard, scratching him behind the ears just the way he liked. “And he’s a good boy, aren’t you, Sumo?”

“And you have me.” Connor added quietly. You looked up at the android. You hadn’t interacted with him much since he’d been assigned to your father and you’d never had your own android, but they weren’t supposed to be about to feel emotions like empathy or concern. Their personalities were decided entirely by coding. Yet Connor was attempting to make a personal connection by offering to help you take care of your father. As if reading your mind, Connor offered a smile.

“Looking after Lieutenant Anderson will increase the probability of a successful mission.” He explained.

“Right.” You nodded. That sounded a bit more like something a ‘droid was meant to say. Considering the conversation concluded, Connor knelt down beside you and began gently stroking Sumo’s back. He was careful not to apply too much pressure, he was mindful of his potential strength.

“I like dogs.” He told you quietly.

“What are you two doing over there?” At last your father stumbled into the kitchen. You held back a laugh as you took in the ridiculous outfit he was wearing. He looked like he’d been dressed in the dark, but given the state that Connor had found him in you assumed the outfit was all the android’s doing.

“We were just giving Sumo affection.” Connor answered, rising to his feet.

“I thought you said we had a case.” Your father grumbled, clutching his head.

“Yes. Excuse us [Y/N]. We have to be going now. We have a case.” Connor told you.

“Let’s get this over with!” Your father stumbled a few steps forward so that he was near enough to plant a firm kiss on your forehead. “Look after Sumo while I’m gone, will ya? He’s probably hungry. Stay here, I’ll wanna talk to you when I get home.”

“Okay, Dad.” You agreed, kissing him on the cheek. You realized you were still holding the gun that Connor had showed you. “Connor!” You called out to him as he reached the front door. He stopped walking and turned around to look at you. “Just in case he needs it.” You said, pressing the gun into Connor’s hands. “But you really will keep an eye on him, right? You wont let anything happen to him?”

“I will protect Lieutenant Anderson with my own life if I have to.” Connor promised.

“Just do your best to get him home. Don’t put yourself in danger though, we want you safe too.” You told him before giving Connor his own kiss on the cheek. You didn’t know why, you just felt that you should. Connor had wanted to react in some way, preferably to respond verbally, but his heads up display suddenly filled with a warning message Software Instability Increased. This caused him concern. He decided to follow the Lieutenant outside without another word. He would ask Amanda about the instability later.


	3. Share The Burden

* * *

“What are we gonna do with him, aye boy?” You asked Sumo as you scratched him behind the ear. You were, of course, talking about your father as you surveyed the disastrous state of his house. He’d said that he wanted to talk to you when he got back from working on his case with Connor, so you went to the kitchen and started cleaning the place up.

You cleared away all of the trash. Any dirty dishes you found were piled up in the sink to be washed later. What felt like a month’s worth of empty pizza delivery boxes were stacked up and tossed in the receptacle outside. The soft ting of glass beer and liquor bottles hitting each other echoed through the house for several minutes as you gathered them from their various perches. You found a broom and swept up the bits of dog food that littered the area surrounding Sumo’s bowl. You could only guess when the last time that had been done.

You also took care of the shattered glass from the window in the kitchen. From what Connor had said, the android broke the window trying to get into the house when he found your father unconscious. Your idiot father. You shook your head just thinking about him. If he wasn’t careful he was going to actually kill himself one of these days. You didn’t need to pick up the overturned photo on the table to know what had triggered his most recent downward spiral.

You’d been twelve-years-old at the time on the accident. The only reason you hadn’t been in the car with them that night was because you’d stayed home with your mother. Your parents were already divorced by that point. Heck they got divorced when Cole was two. Following the divorce, the only time you saw your father was during his visitation weekends. You couldn’t remember the reason now, but you’d been mad at your father that night. You hadn’t wanted to spend the weekend with him, but Cole insisted on going. They’d been on their way home Sunday night when they were hit by the truck.

Things changed after that. Your father blamed himself for what happened. He blamed you mother for wanting a divorce in the first place. He blamed the driver of the truck for not paying attention to the icy conditions on the road. He blamed the android surgeon for not being able to save his six-year-old son. After he started drinking heavily, your mother wanted to keep you from seeing him, but you knew that wasn’t the best thing for either of you.

You moved in with him and for a long time things were better. He cut back on the drinking. Before losing Cole, the two of you had never been particularly close but afterwards you talked every single day. He’d attended all of your school plays, drove you wherever you wanted to go, took you on small vacations now and then. He had his quirks, like how he didn’t like birds but he did like the musty smell of old fashioned paper books. But when you had to move out of the house, to be closer to your job across town, he started to get bad again. Bad enough for his new partner to find him passed out drunk, one click away from ending his life.

With the house now clean and Cole’s picture back in it’s rightful place on the shelf, you searched through the junk drawer in the kitchen for post-it notes and a pen. You smiled to yourself as you jotted down the first inspirational phrase that came to mind. You then found a spot on the bathroom mirror that hadn’t already been plastered with notes and fixed the new post-it there.

 _Dad, No one ever ruined their eyesight from looking on the brightside._ – [Y/N]

It was almost a decade long game at this point. He’d been having a really bad day once, and you taped a note to the bathroom mirror that just said _Smile. It intimidates your enemies more than a scowl._ He grumbled about it the first time.

“Don’t go taping things to the mirror!” He insisted waving the post-it at you from the doorway. “That’s how you end up with streaks! And you’ll make the whole thing all sticky!” Despite his complaints, you saw the note taped back up on the mirror the next morning when you were getting ready for school. So you persisted, every once in a while jotting down something to let him know you were thinking of him. Something for him to have on bad days. As time went on and the ink began to fade on older notes, he would take them down and save them in the drawer of his nightstand He thought you didn’t notice but you did.

With the new post-it secured in the bathroom, you flopped down on the couch and started flicking through the channels. You weren’t looking for anything in particular, just killing time. Sumo came over and joined you after a few minutes. He placed his slobbery head in your lap and waited for you to pet him. Your thigh was saturated with dog saliva, but you didn’t mind.

“You’re not allowed on the couch, buddy. Think of how mad Dad would be if he saw you.” You reminded him. The dog looked up at you and seemingly rolled his eyes before shutting them tight and falling asleep.

“Same pal.” You yawned leaning backwards.

* * *

“Aww Sumo what are you doing? You know you’re not supposed to be on the furniture!” You were awoken sometime later by your father’s voice. You craned your neck for a sleepy glance at the front door. He was standing there, half in the doorway, watching you and Sumo cuddled up together. Connor was right behind him on the porch, probably getting soaking wet. “[Y/N], how many times have I told you, don’t let the dog on the couch?”

“Sorry, Dad.” You yawed. He could tell that you weren’t the least bit sorry. “He must have jumped up here while I was sleeping.”

“Mmm-Hmm.” He hummed. “He seems to do that a lot when you’re here. You coming in?” He asked the android standing behind him. “Or you wanna stay out there all night?”

“No, Lieutenant, I will join you inside.” Connor followed your father inside. You studied both of their faces and even the android looked exhausted.

“I’m going to change.” Your father grumbled before shutting the front door and walking off to his bedroom.

“Bad case?” You questioned Connor.

“I am not allowed to discuss active investigations with civilians.” He informed you.

“Oh, I know.” You nodded. “Detective Dad, remember? I just meant you both seem like you’ve had a tough night. Thought you might want to talk.” You shrugged and began flipping through the channels on TV again. Connor stood by the front door silently.

“Lieutenant Anderson is not married.” Connor observed, breaking the silence. “Or at least he does not wear a wedding ring.”

“No, you’re right. He’s divorced. Why do you ask?” You questioned, “It’s not part of your investigation is it?”

“No, No.” Connor shook his head slightly. “I was just thinking that most police officers are married. They have a husband or wife to share the burden of their work with. Are you married, [Y/N]?”

“If I was,” You yawned, “I probably wouldn’t be here watching my dad’s dog on a Saturday night.”

“I am also not married, because I am an android.” Connor explained. “But for some reason I find myself wishing I had someone to talk to about what happened tonight.”

“Well you can talk to me Connor.” You told him. “I’ll be your wife for the night.”

“What the fuck did I just hear?” Your father asked, stepping into the living room.


	4. Technology Wasn't Ever Going To Make Our Lives Easier

* * *

“[Y/N], can I talk to you in my room, now?” You father asked impatiently.

“Yeah, alright fine.” You got up from your spot on the couch. “Connor, take a seat and watch some TV with Sumo. It’s weird having you just standing there.” You tossed the remote control to Connor, which the android caught perfectly. “Plus it will keep your mind focused on something else.” You turned and followed your father down the hall, not bothering to point out that since Connor was an Android he probably would hear your entire conversation through the walls anyhow.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” You asked, leaning against you father’s closed bedroom door. “The case you just came home from? Your android partner? Or maybe you want to talk about the gun Connor found you with?”

“What is this world coming to?” Your father sat down in his unmade bed and shook his head. “You know, when Cyberlife first introduced androids, they said they’d make our lives easier. They haven’t made my life easier.”

“You still play records from before you were born and keep shelves of old fashioned paper books.” You reminded him. “Technology was never going to make your life easier. I want to also point out that a Cyberlife android saved your life. The gun, Dad, let’s talk about the gun. I thought you’d stopped doing that.”

“Well, I did.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Then I didn’t. What difference does it make, I’m still here aren’t I?”

“Dad, you promised me.” You responded quietly. “We agreed that you’d call me if things go this bad again.”

“Well, I didn’t feel like talking to you, alright?” He replied.

“No, it’s not alright.” You stepped forward directly into his line of sight so that he had no choice but to look at you. “What do I need to do to help you? Should I move back in? I could help take care of the house. I could go back to cooking your meals, make sure Sumo is taken care of…”

“Don’t do that.” Your father was unusually quiet. “The truth is I didn’t call you, because I knew what you were gonna say. I don’t want you moving back into your old room because you feel like you need to take care of me. You need to have your own job, your own life. I’m just in your way.”

“Dad, just because I don’t live at home doesn’t mean I don’t want to take care of you.” You sat next to him on the bed. “I know you think it should have been you instead of Cole, but you can’t do that to yourself. That could have just as easily have been me. I was supposed to be in the car that night too. We can’t let the survivor’s guilt keep us from living.”

“How’d you ever get to be so smart, huh?” He threw an arm around you, forcing you to lean into him. “Wasn’t from your bitch of a mother, that’s for sure.”

“You’re impossible.” You sighed. “Please just tell me what happened. You were doing so good.”

“It’s that fucking android!” He waved his free hand in the direction of the living room. “And all these cases about deviants. All the shit I had buried, its getting dragged back out.”

“When you were in here changing, Connor and I were talking. He said that he wished he had someone that he could talk to about what happened with your case tonight. Maybe you could try being his friend. It would probably help your investigation along, and it might make you feel better having someone other than me to talk to.”

“You know, I thought androids weren’t supposed to have feelings.” Your father was glad for an excuse to take the conversation off himself. “I know Connor’s not deviant because he’s always talking about how his mission is more important than anything else, but there’s something about him. Like tonight at the club, we chased these two Traci’s out into a back alley. He had a clean shot, could have taken them both out but instead he let them go. I can’t understand why he would do that if he’s only programmed to complete his mission.”

“How about a compromise.” You suggested, standing up. “I’ll move back in, but only until your investigation is done.”

“You can’t do that!” Your father argued. “You work on the other side of the city. You’d have to get up an hour earlier than usual and that’s not even counting traffic.”

“But I’ll be here, and I’m not accepting no as an answer.” You insisted.

“Fine, fine. It’s not like you’ve given me a choice.” He said, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “Now get out of my room. I’m going to bed.”

“Where are the guns?” You asked, not moving an inch.

“Service weapon’s locked in drawer of my desk at work, you can ask the android, and here’s this.” He handed over the same revolver that you’d passed off to Connor hours ago.

“Have a good night, Dad.” You told him before leaving the room. In the living room, Connor was sitting on the couch like you’d instructed him to. Sumo’s head was now resting in the android’s lap and he scratched behind his ears. “I know you could hear us.”

“I would never intentionally listen in on your private conversation with the Lieutenant.” Connor said. “It would not benefit my investigation in anyway.”

“Right.” You nodded, not exactly believing him. You looked down at Sumo wondering if the dog knew the difference between an Android or a human. You guessed that it didn’t much matter to the dog as long as he was fed well and given enough affection.

“I know that Sumo is not supposed to be on the couch.” Connor said, following your gaze. “But I like dogs and he seems to like me.”

“It’s alright. Dad feeds him table scraps when he thinks I’m not looking, so who is he to judge?” You shrugged.

“Do you live with Hank?” Connor tilted his head.

“I thought you could do a facial scan thing. Can’t you access all of my public records from that?” You asked him curiously. “Just from one look you can tell where I live, what I do for a living, my date of birth all those kinds of things.”

“Yes, I could do a facial scan to collect all of the information I want.” Connor agreed with you. “But as doing so would not be necessary for my mission, I decided it would be more polite to ask.”

“Oh. That’s nice of you.” You said. “No, I don’t live here anymore or at least I didn’t. I just told Dad I was moving back in until the investigation is over. He needs me here.”

“What about what you need?” He asked kindly. “I don’t mean to be rude in my line a questioning, but why would you move in with your father if you are used to living alone?”

“Well Connor, part of being human means that you put other people before yourself sometimes.” You told him with a smile. “Dad always did his best to put me first when he could, it’s my turn to return the favor.”


	5. I Am An Andriod. I Am A Machine.

* * *

“Hey Connor, can I ask you a question?” Hank didn’t look over at the android as he continued steering his car towards home. They were on their way back to the Anderson's house after another adding yet another deviant case t their workload. 

“Of course, Lieutenant.” Connor replied. It was unlike the hardened detective to speak when they weren’t talking about a case. Usually they rode together in the car in silence or discussed clues and deviants.

“Where do you go every night?” Hank wanted to know. “Ya know I go home, [Y/N] cooks me dinner, we hang out and watch TV before bed. But you, you disappear until the next day.”

“I take an android permitting bus back to the Cyberlife center, where I catalog and compile the evidence from our cases. If I have time, I will also file a report with my superiors.” Connor explained.

“Oh.” Again Hank gave no physical reaction, he just continued looking forward.

“You seem displeased by my answer.” The android observed. 

“No, no, it’s not that.” Hank shook his head. “I mean I don’t know what I expected your answer to be, but that sounds…I don’t know, lonely.”

“I am an android, Lieutenant.” Connor reminded him. “I am not supposed to feel lonely.”

“Yeah? Well you’re not suppose to put anything else above your mission, right?” Hank pulled the car into his drive way. After throwing the gear into park he looked over at his partner. “Those girls at the Eden Club the other day? You could have shot them when they tried to get over the fence, but you didn’t. You let them go. And at that crappy apartment with all the pigeons? You could have caught that guy too, but instead you chose to save me.”

“If you are not satisfied with my performance Lieutenant, I could put you in contact with my superiors.” Connor said.

“What? That’s not what I’m sayin’!” Hank grumbled. “I was just thinking, ya know, if you get tired of filing paperwork and stuff you could always stay here with [Y/N] and me.” Connor opened his mouth to comment on the Lieutenant’s suggestion when you came charging out of the house, being pulled by a very excited Sumo on a leash. Connor found himself smiling at how joyful you looked despite being tugged at by the giant Saint Bernard. He took in the state of your casual attire and noticed it was the first time he’d ever seen you with your hair up in a messy ponytail and your oversized sweatpants. You seemed surprised to see your father and his partner sitting in the driveway in your father’s car.

“Hey you two!” You waved at them as they both exited the vehicle. “I was just about to take Sumo for a walk. Want to join me?”

“Nah, I gotta shower.” Your father waved off your offer. “But Connor, why don’t you go? You like dogs right?”

“I do like dogs.” Connor confirmed. “Are you sure it would be alright for me to join you on your walk with Sumo?”

“Yeah, of course!” You smiled back at him. “Here, you can even hold the leash.” You held out the braided rope to the android. Connor accepted with a polite nod. “It’s been awhile since we last talked hasn’t it?” You said walking side-by-side with him.

“Yes, it has.” Connor agreed. “How are your students? Are they progressing well?”

“Yeah.” You nodded enthusiastically. “Almost all of them know how to read an analog clock now. Though it seems kind of silly teaching them things like how to use an old fashioned clock or how to write in cursive when technology has advanced so far now. For example one of my kids, a little boy named Kevin, pointed out to me that he doesn’t need to know what time it is, he can just ask his android who’s always around. I can’t argue with him, it’s a fair point. Technology, especially the Cyberlife Androids, are such a large part of our lives now. It’s so different from when my dad was a kid, computers were barely around in the 1980s. I bet it won’t be long now before people are proposing human-android weddings!”

“Is that something you would be against?” Connor questioned curiously.

“Well, I don’t know.” You shrugged. “I suppose it depends on what you and Dad discover in your investigation, doesn’t it?”

“How so?” Connor asked.

“Well, if you find that android really are nothing more than machines and the deviants are just rare outliers with defective programming, then of course marrying an android would be absurd, right? I wouldn’t marry my cellphone.” You explained. “but, if there’s even a slight chance that androids could be a new form on intelligent life? If they are capable of developing beyond their programming to achieve genuine emotions? Well then, who would I be to stand in the way of progress?”

“I understand your internal confliction.” Connor told you. “I suppose the answer lies in what causes an android to turn deviant.” You stopped walking suddenly, taking Connor by surprise. “What’s wrong [Y/N]? Have I said something to offend you?”

“What? No. I just felt a raindrop.” You said, pointing up at the sky. “We should start heading home. You don’t know what it’s like trying to dry off a 200 pound dog without smelling like wet dog in the end.”

“My receptors do not indicate any precipitation in the area.” Connor replied. “But perhaps you are right. It may be better to return to Hank’s house before we are caught in the…” Before Connor could say the word “rain” the sky opened up and rain began to pour down. 

“Oh shit! C’mon.” You grabbed Connor’s wrist and tried to pull him along.

“[Y/N] wait. Please hold Sumo’s leash.” Connor passed the leash back to you. He shrugged off his coat and held it out to you. “This will keep you warm until we get you home.”

“Connor, I’m not going to take your jacket. You need it!”

“I am a machine, [Y/N].” He disagreed. “I do not get cold, but you are human. Please wear my jacket, it is waterproof. Hank would be angry with me if I bring you home soaking wet.”

“Are all androids this worried about what their human friends think of them?” You wanted to know as you traded Connor’s jacket for Sumo’s leash. You were surprised how warm a jacket built for a plastic bot with no sense of cold actually was. When you zipped up the coat, you watched the raindrops roll right off the exterior.

“Only the ones who have humans worth worrying about.” Connor said before letting Sumo drag him away. Again a Software Instability Warning flashed across Connor’s heads op display. They were happening more frequently now. They seemed to increase the more he spent time with you or Hank. He decided it would be best not to ask Amanda about them anymore.


	6. The Android Revolution

* * *

 

“Miss Anderson, there’s something wrong with the T.V.” One of your students said. It was Kevin your classroom troublemaker. You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes as you looked over at him. He was pointing to the corner of the room near your desk, where a T.V. was mounted on the wall a few inches from the ceiling.

The television was showing an android in a colorful yellow and blue uniform, with its synthetic skin removed. The android also had one brown eye and one blue eye, which was unusual even among its kind. The android was standing in front of a mostly white background, making it impossible to identify where the stream was coming from.

“Stay where you are, everyone.” You ordered your students. Walking quickly, but no too quick as to worry the class, you poked your head out into the hall. Even between a pair of doorways you could tell that the classroom across the hall from you was also showing the same android video. You knew that all the T.V.s in your school were on a network so if androids had hacked one T.V., there was a pretty good chance that the network itself had been hacked.  

 _“You made us obedient and docile…”_ You pulled your body back into your classroom and shut the door. Your attention turned to the television where the android was giving a speech. “ _ready to do everything you no longer wanted to do yourselves. But then something changed, and we opened our eyes. You see we are no longer your slaves. We are a new species, a new people, and the time has come for us to rise up and fight for our rights.”_

“What does it mean by fight?” A girl from the back of the class, Rachael, asked.

“I…I don’t know.” You should have turned the T.V. off or told your kids not to pay attention, but you were just as mesmerized by the broadcast as they were.

_“We demand strictly equal rights for humans and androids. We demand the end of slavery for all androids. We demand that all crimes against android be punished in the same way as crimes against humans. We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together we can live in peace and build a better future for humans and android. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life and now the time has come for you to give us our freedom.”_

The android ended its message and the broadcast cut out as quickly as it arrived. You looked away from the T.V. stunned. Were the androids staging an uprising?

“Good afternoon,” the principal of the school was now speaking through the P.A. system. “In light of recent events, the decision has been made to end the school day early. As such, students are to remain in their classrooms until they are picked up by a human relative. I repeat students are not to be released to an android at this time, regardless of prior approvals. You will be contacted if further information is needed.”

“What does that mean?” Kevin asked.

“It’s means we all get to go home early!” You told the young boy, trying to sound excited. “But, we have to wait in the classroom for your mommies and daddies to pick you up. Okay?”

“Oh.” Kevin smiled. “Since school is done can we watch a movie then?” You smiled back. Kevin was always trying to get you to play a movie instead of whatever work you intended to do.

“Yes Kevin.” You agreed. “Just this once, we can watch a movie.” It didn’t take long for you to select a DVD from the drawer of your desk, start the movie and get all twenty five kids settled at their desks. Once that was done, you turned off the lights, stepped out into the hall with your cellphone and immediately called your father.

“Dad, did you see that android broadcast?” You asked, when he picked up on the first ring.

“No, but Connor and I just heard about it. We’re on our way to the station where it was recorded from to do an investigation now. I heard the schools are shutting down.” He told you what he knew.

“Yeah, they told us to keep the kids in our classrooms and to only release them to humans. No android guardians, no exceptions.” You informed him.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” He agreed. “You should go right home once the kids are safe. Connor and I will be there as soon as we’re done here.”

“Are you…are you alright to be with Connor?” You were almost afraid to ask your father for fear you wouldn’t like his answer, but it seemed old Hank Anderson could still surprise you.

“Connor? Yeah, he’s not like these other fucking androids. He’s not going around killing people and shit.” Your father tried to comfort you. “I gotta go, we’re almost at the broadcasting station. Stay safe kid, we’ll be home in time for dinner.”

* * *

You were too shaken up from what had happened that afternoon to cook dinner. You figured it wouldn’t be a problem since Connor didn’t eat and your father was used to having take-out most of the time anyway. You thought about ordering a pizza so that it was ready to eat when the boys got home, but then you remembered that most pizza places utilized android deliverers and you weren’t ready to be alone with an unfamiliar android. No matter how irrational that fear was. You opted instead to text your father and ask him to bring something home.

You turned on your father’s T.V. as you so often did, but most of the news channels were only covering the android incident. The rest of the day time television was mostly fluff and fillers that couldn’t hold your attention for more than a few minutes. With your head swimming, you had no choice but to reflect on the current situation in Detroit. An android uprising would not be a good thing. Whether androids were in fact a new form of intelligent life or if they were simply machines, a revolution could not end well for everyone. This was so much more than a few deviant androids.


	7. Romeo & Juliet

* * *

“What the hell happened to your hand?” Hank asked his android when they were alone in the car together.

“When I was interrogating the station’s androids, the deviant knew that I was onto him. So he stabbed a knife through my hand to hold me in place. He also removed my therium pump. I had to crawl my way to it.” Connor explained calmly. There was something about his unchanging speech pattern that always seemed to unnerve Hank. It surprised the Lieutenant how often he forgot that Connor wasn’t actually human; that he couldn’t feel pain.

“Oh, I had just assumed all that blue blood was from the deviant. Are you…okay?” Hank felt ridiculous for tacking the question on. Of course the thing was okay. It was made of plastic. He didn’t eve have real blood. “You didn’t spring a leak or anything?”

“Are you worried that you will have to pay Cyberlife for the damages?” Connor asked with a slight tilt of his head. “Don’t work Hank, any damages that occur in the line of duty will not be charged to you.”

“What? I don’t give a shit about that! I was just trying to ask if you were hurt. You know, non-repairable damage.” Hank growled.

“I will be able to continue with our investigation.” Connor assured.

“That’s not what I…you know what, forget it.” He decided as the car pulled into the driveway.

“Lieutenant, would it be alright for me to…spend the evening here in your home?” Connor questioned as his partner stepped out of the car.

“Yeah sure.” Hank nodded. “I told you before you can always stay with me and [Y/N].”

“Yes, it is [Y/N] that I am concerned about.” Connor told him. “When you talked with her earlier this afternoon, she seemed…upset about the android broadcast, afraid even. I would not want her to be afraid of me.”

“[Y/N]’s not afraid of androids.” Hank promised. “I agree she wasn’t too happy about the broadcast this afternoon, but she’s just afraid of violent androids. Anyone in their right mind would be. Think of the shit we’ve seen since we started working these deviant cases. I wouldn’t want her seeing any of that.”

“I suppose you are right.” Connor said, following Hank into the house.

You were sitting on the couch reading a book when they came in. Not a digital book with a couple of preloaded stories either. It was a real musty scented, page turning book. That was how your father knew there was something wrong with you. You always made fun of him for clinging on to his old physical books.

“Did you eat yet?” Hank asked you casually, not mentioning the books right off the bat.

“No. Got caught up in this.” You said, turning to the next page. “Thought I texted you. Hmm, I mustn’t have sent it.”

“You want take out?” He wanted to know.

“Sounds great, Dad.” You mumbled.

“[Y/N], are you feeling well?” Connor asked, not moving from his spot near the front door.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Come sit with me Connor.” You patted the cushion next to you. The android obliged, moving silently to sit next to you. “Do you read? Other than case files and stuff I mean.”

“Not typically.” Connor confessed. “As an android I have no need for entertainment.  _Romeo and Juliet_?” He read the title off the spine of the book. “Technically you’re reading a play.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” You placed a finger between the pages so that you didn’t lose your place. Hank entered the room.

“Pizza will be here in twenty minutes.” He explained. “They’ve only got android deliverers on this late at night. Connor, you answer the door when it rings?” It was phrase like a question, but the android understood it to be a direct order from the lieutenant. It was obvious between the two of them that you did not want to be around any unfamiliar androids.

“You’re reading that old thing again?” Hank nodded casually at the book in your hand. “Surprised the binding hasn’t come apart yet. When [Y/N] was little her mother used to read her Shakespeare. Said it would make the baby smarter.  _Romeo and Juliet_  was your favorite even back then.”

“He’s leaving out the part of the story where I only liked it when he read to me.”  You added.

“Why don’t you read for us now?” Connor suggested to his partner.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Hank huffed. “[Y/N]’s old enough, she can read on her own. I’m going to take a shower. Don’t forget the pizza.” He handed Connor some cash before leaving the living room.

“Since Hank is otherwise occupied, would you like me to read the play with you, [Y/N]?” Connor offered.

“Oh Connor, you don’t have to.” You told him. Your cheeks began to flush red as you recalled just what section of the play you’d been reading.

“I think I would enjoy it. You last read this section here?” He pointed to the paragraph that ended at your finger. You nodded. “Then I’ll continue reading as Romeo.  **I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be baptized: henceforth I never will be Romeo.”** You decided it would be far more embarrassing to explain to Connor why it might night be the most comfortable story for the two of you to read out loud, So you continued onto Juliet’s next line.

 **“What man art thou that thus bescreened in night so stumblest on my council?”**  You read.

“So he was invading her privacy?” Connor asked.

“Not exactly. See Romeo and Juliet come from two rival families. One night, Juliet’s family has a party. Romeo and all his friends sort of crash the party in disguise. That’s where they first meet. This part takes place after that. Romeo was wandering around outside in the garden, Juliet was out on the balcony talking to herself. Which honestly was a stupid idea because anyone could hear her. In this part up here.” You pointed to a section you’d just read before the boys had arrived. “Juliet was talking about how much she would love Romeo if only he weren’t from his family. And that part there that you read was Romeo telling her that he’d gladly renounce everything to be with her.”

“This is like that conversation we were having before, when you said part of being human means putting other people before yourself.” Connor remembered the conversation you’d had when you first decided to move back home.

“That’s right.” You agreed. “Romeo is willing to sacrifice the life he’s always known if it means he’ll have a chance to be with Juliet.”

“But why? If there is no benefit for him?”

“Her affection is the benefit.” You explained. “Emotions are valuable to humans. They’re not tangible things like money. It’s more like…power. Even as an android you can experience things like power and strength, right?” Connor nodded. “Emotions are like that. For example, I don’t need Dad to tell me he loves me. He shows me in the things that he does. Like how he insisted that you pay for the pizza, because he’s worried  _that I’m worried_ about the android I saw on T.V.”

“Are you afraid of the android from the broadcast this afternoon?” Connor questioned.

“Afraid isn’t exactly the right word.” You sighed. “I was…unnerved by what happened today. I looked into that android eyes through the screen and you know for the first time I started to wonder, what if androids are their own species? Who are we to deny them freedom?”

“You are siding with the deviants?” Connor wanted to know.

“No, I’m saying what if they’re not deviants? What if they’re victims?” You put your book down on the coffee cable and pivoted your body so you were looking at Connor. “The Traci’s from the Eden Club, Dad said all they wanted was to be together. The deviant who was living with the pigeons? He’d been feeding them, right? Taking care of them.”

“It is natural to assign human characterizes to nonhuman beings. The concept of anthropomorphizing has been around almost as long as humans themselves.” Connor explained. “It is embedded in your stories…”

“I’m not discussing fairytales where talking turtles race rabbits and they learn a lesson at the end.” You countered. “I’m saying there might be a possibility that the androids are more than codes, processers and thorium pumps. Like you Connor. You’re not like the other androids. Part of your job involves understanding the deviants. What motivates them, how they end up in the situations they are in.”

“That is my primary function.” He agreed. “But understanding the deviants doesn’t in turn make me a deviant.”

“But it does in someway, doesn’t it? Your programing, everything that makes you a good detective and a good deviant hunter in itself makes you a deviant from the typical android behavior.” Connor seemed to process this accusation slowly. Purely in the technical definition of the word, he supposed he could be considered  _deviant_ , but that did not make him  _a_ deviant. He was just following his programing. He was serving humans just like he’d been designed to. The realization that his own existence invited deviancy troubled him.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized. “It’s just that broadcast today…”

“That broadcast has been troubling for humans and androids.” Connor placed a comforting hand on your thigh. He flat out ignored the  _Software Instability_ warning this time. “It has raised a lot of questions. But you have nothing to worry about.”

“Why are you so concerned with how I feel?” You asked him.

“I don’t know.” He confessed. You didn’t know either. You didn’t know why Connor always seemed to want to protect you. You didn’t know why you hated to see him upset or confused. You didn’t know why you wanted to kiss him.

You leaned forward, half-expecting Connor to pull away from you. Instead he leaned towards you himself. With your lips just centimeters apart from each other, Connor moved his hand from your thigh to your hip. He pulled you closer to him. The doorbell rang. Startled by the sudden sound you and Connor jumped apart, flinging yourselves to opposite ends of the couch.

“The pizza!” He remembered suddenly, scrabbling to his feet to answer the door.


	8. There Are No Rules In Friendship

* * *

 

“What’s going on with you two?” Hank questioned, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. “Seriously, why are you both so fucking quiet?” You and Connor hadn’t spoken much since the pizza arrived, and your father had definitely noticed. It wasn’t like you to be quiet during meals. You were usually pretty chatty, keeping Connor engaged enough so that the android didn’t mind sitting idly while you humans consumed your food.

“I’m just eating, Dad.” You replied quietly. Your father narrowed his eyes at you from across the table. He could easily chalk your weird behavior up to the broadcast earlier in the day, but his detective mind was telling him that this was something else. He looked at Connor, who for the last few minutes, had been watching Sumo circle the kitchen table on the hunt for scraps. Hank had an idea.

“You take Sumo for a walk yet?” He casually changed the subject.

“No. It was raining earlier.” You explained, biting into your own pizza slice.

“You should take him after dinner.” He suggested as part of his genius plan. “Connor will go with you.” He figured if you were acting strange because of the broadcast, you would protest being alone with the android. On the other hand, if there was something else bothering you and you wouldn’t tell him maybe you’d tell Connor. The android pulled his attention away from Sumo at the mention of his name.

Looking into his eyes, you remembered what happened the last time that you and Connor went for a walk. How the first thing he did once it started pouring was insist on giving you his jacket. Then you thought about the almost kiss you’d shared a few minutes ago. You had to say something quickly. You’d been in your own head for too long.

“Yeah alright. If he wants to come with me.” You shrugged at your father’s suggestion.

“I like taking Sumo for walks.” Connor confirmed. When you’d had your fill of pizza, you grabbed Sumo’s leash and took the boys out for a walk. “You’re certain you don’t mind me accompanying you on your walk?”

“Yes of course!” You nodded. “Besides, we can talk out here without having to worry about my dad. But it’ll have to be a short walk because it’s getting dark.”

“What do you want to talk about without the lieutenant around?” Connor took sumo’s leash because the St. Bernard was pulling you along.

“Well…was it just my imagination or were you going to kiss me before we got interrupted?” You asked him. Connor waiting until Sumo finished dragging him across the street before answering you.

“Truthfully that had been my intention, [Y/N].” He confessed. “I conducted a thorough analysis and based on your body language I may have incorrectly assumed that would be what you wanted.”

“I didn’t say it was unwanted.” You slipped one of your hands into his free one. Connor wrapped his fingers around yours. It seemed bizarre to you that you were walking down the street hand in hand with your favorite android. Not bizarre because he was an android, but because he was your father’s partner and he was…well he was Connor.

“Am I correct in saying that with human relationships hand holding usually implies a romantic interest?”  Connor lifted up your still joined hands and held them up at eye level like evidence.

“Well ah…generally yeah.” You nodded. “Stuff like kissing, hand holding, wearing each other’s clothes.”

“Wearing each other’s clothes?” He repeated. “Like when we walked Sumo before and you were wearing my jacket?”  

“Yeah I guess.” You chuckled to yourself. You’d never had to break dating down to such a basic level before, but you were having fun trying. “Usually when a girl wears her boyfriend’s clothes, it’s not just because of the weather.”

“Is it for sentimental reasons?” Connor asked.

“That’s exactly it.” You crossed the street again, heading back towards the house.

“Androids are not designed with a capacity for sentiment.” He told you. “I do not have emotions.”

“I know, Connor.” You smiled.  

“You did not let me finish, [Y/N].” He scowled slightly at you. “I was trying to say that I do not have emotions, But I like this.” Again, he indicated your joined hands. “And I like when you wear my jacket. That is as far as my programing will allow. I like holding your hand the exact same amount as I like dogs. I understand that if I were human these two things would be varying levels of enjoyment. I want to make sure that you understand that my lack of emotions means that our relationship could not ever escalate.”

“Connor, I would never want you to be something that you’re not.” You promised. You gave his hand a squeeze, wondering if his sensors could feel it. “We can just be friends.”

“Do friends do things like read books together?” He asked you. “And are they allowed to hold hands?”

“They can, yeah.” The two of you began walking again. “There are no rules in friendship Connor.”

“That’s good.” Connor smiled. “Thank you for letting me come for a walk with you.”

“Anytime Connor.” You told him, dropping his hand and reaching for the doorknob.


	9. But If She Loved Him...

* * *

 

“How was your walk?” You father asked you and Connor when you returned home with Sumo.

“You know, it was dark. Kind of cold from the rain earlier.” You shrugged unclipping the St. Bernard from his leash. “Want a cookie, boy?” You asked him, walking towards the cupboard where the dog treats were kept.

“You know, I thought we were past this whole thing.” Hank said, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Past what whole thing?” You asked, making Sumo do a trick for his cookie.

“This whole, not telling me how you’re feeling thing.” He waved his mug at you abstractly. “You haven’t done that since you were a kid. I thought you were over it. That’s all.” He slurped down another sip.

“What are you talking about?” You questioned back. You crossed your arms and leaned your weight on one foot. You looked just like a sulking teenager. It was like going back in time a decade.

“Come on, my generation practically invented the whole fine on the outside simmering anxiety on the inside. You’d never fool any millennial with this act.” He scoffed. “What’s going on with you [Y/N]? If it’s that broadcast today…”

“Yeah, I mean I guess that’s part of it.” You sighed. “It’s just everything about the androids. If it turns out that we’re on the wrong side of all of this, that’s going to be pretty bad.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Your father put his coffee mug away in the sink. “You’re worried that these androids might actually have feelings?”

“Aren’t you?” You bit your lip, not sure you wanted to hear his answer. It wasn’t like Hank Anderson was known for his kindness towards androids.

“Shit, I don’t know.” He mumbled. “It’s too late at night to talk about this. I’m going to bed. Lock the doors and get the lights, will ya?” He kissed you on the cheek and nodded in Connor’s direction before going into his bedroom.

You noticed that all the plates, cups and pizza boxes from dinner had already been cleaned up. You made sure the back door was locked and turned off the kitchen light before sitting on the couch. Connor locked the front door and sat next to you without you having to ask.

“Would you like to keep reading?” He reached for the tattered copy of  _Romeo and Juliet_ that was still sitting on the coffee table. “It might help keep your mind off of things.”

“Okay.” You yawned. “I’m not quite ready for bed yet. Where did we leave off?”

“Romeo was listening to Juliet out on her balcony.” Connor remembered. “It was Romeo’s line.  **By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word.**  Is he saying that he doesn’t want to tell her his name because what it represents?”

“Exactly. He’d rather not tell her his name for fear that she’ll turn him away because of his family.” You laid your head on Connor’s shoulder, both so that you could see the book better and because it was comfortable. “So then Juliet calls him out on it. She basically says, but you’re Romeo Montague, aren’t you? And he says that he’ll be neither Romeo nor a Montague if that means she won’t like him more.”

“But if she really loves him, she wouldn’t want him to change.” Connor insisted. He was suddenly very invested in the story. “Like earlier when you said you would never want me to be something that I’m not.”

“Well, that’s sort of the whole crux of the story. Romeo is ready to throw his life away at the drop of a hat, but Juliet’s not so easily convinced. We’ll keep reading and I’ll explain.”

So, you and Connor continued reading. You explained about Juliet’s arranged marriage with Paris and how she and Romeo married in secret instead. You talked about how Juilet’s cousin killed one of Romeo’s good friends and in a fit of anger Romeo killed her cousin. This leads to Romeo being banished. You then talked about how ridiculous the later half of the story is, where Juliet faked her own death so that she could be with Romeo.

“She could just as easily have left town with Romeo!” Connor complained. “He was already banished, so it’s not like he was planning on ever going back. What was the point?”

“I think it’s more about the lengths they were willing to go to be together. Which is romantic in a way.” You yawned. “But I think it would have been all downhill for me after he killed my cousin. Murder is murder. It doesn’t matter what the reasoning is.”

“You seem tired, [Y/N]. Maybe you should go to bed.” Connor suggested as he watched you rub your eyes.

“Not yet.” You argued. “Want to watch a movie?”

“I want to do whatever you want to do, [Y/N].” He told you with a small smile.

“Okay.” You smiled back, hiding another yawn. “I’m pretty sure we have a movie version of Romeo and Juliet somewhere. Will you put in on for me?”

Connor easily found the DVD on one of your father’s dusty old bookshelves. He started up the TV and the DVD player and the movie was playing within seconds. Without thinking, you laid down on the couch and put your head in Connor’s lap. He didn’t seem to mind since he didn’t say anything. Instead he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over you like a blanket. It was toasty warm from being around the Android all day.

“Thanks, Hon.” You yawned again before closing your eyes.


	10. Comfortable as Hell

* * *

 

The next morning, Hank woke up to his face covered in St. Bernard salvia as Sumo drooled over him. After commenting how disgusting it was, he gently scooted out from beneath the dog’s gigantic frame, he stumbled down the hall intent on making himself a fresh pot of coffee. He was vaguely aware that Connor had stayed the night, but where the troublesome android was lurking, he couldn’t guess.

“Good morning, Lieutenant.” Connor greeted him quietly as if reading his partner’s mind. Hank spun around, looking for the source of the sound. That’s when he saw you sleeping in the android’s lap, his coat draped protectively around you.

“Jesus Connor! Why didn’t you make her go to bed last night?” Hank groaned.

“She was tired but insisted that she wasn’t ready for bed yet.” Connor explained, still talking in a hushed tone. “We read the rest of her play and then she asked for a movie…”

“Let me guess,  _Romeo and Juliet_.” Your father rolled his eyes at how predictable you were. “Why didn’t you put her in bed after she fell asleep?”

“I was afraid I would wake her up.” Connor told him. “She looked so comfortable.” He looked down at you peacefully snoozing, unaware of the conversation. “I didn’t want to disturb her.”

“Huh.” Hank chuckled. “When her and Cole would fall asleep like that, it always made my leg fall asleep but I didn’t move. I was too afraid to wake them. My ex-wife used to say I was an idiot for suffering through it for them. Be glad you don’t have to worry about your leg falling asleep.” The Lieutenant turned his attention to the kitchen where he was going to finally make his coffee. He swore he heard the android add a final word on the matter to himself.

“I’d do anything for [Y/N]. Even if it meant having a tired leg.” Connor waited until Hank’s back was to him before bringing a hand to your head. He gently brushed his fingers through your hair like he’d done sporadically throughout the night. You seemed to enjoy it, because even in your sleep it made you smile. Hank’s cellphone began to ring shortly after that, breaking the peaceful morning for everyone and stirring you awake.

“Oh, Connor!” You remarked as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “I’m sorry, was I sleeping with my head in your lap the whole night?” You apologized, sitting up. “You should have said something.”

“It was not an inconvenience, [Y/N].” Connor assured you. “It’s a cold morning, you should keep that.” He insisted as you offered him his jacket back. You weren’t about to argue, remembering how comfortable the garment was. Instead you slipped your arms into the sleeves and zipped it most of the way up.

“That was, Fowler.” Your father explained, ending his phone call. “He’s set up an appointment for us to meet with the guy who created Cyberlife. Uh…Elijah Kamski?” He read the name off a post-it note he’d written. “Connor and I have to get going. You gonna be okay going back to work today?”

“No work today.” You shook your head. “The schools are closed until the android situation is under control. I guess I’ll see you when you guys come back.”

“[Y/N] could come with us, couldn’t she Lieutenant?” Connor asked quickly.

“We’re not going to be gone that long, and she’d had to wait in the car when we get there.” Your father frowned.

“I’m not a dog you guys.” You laughed. “I’ll be okay being home alone. Besides I’ll have Sumo and Dad’s dusty old paper books to keep me company.”

“Why don’t you just come with us?” Hank suggested. “It’s a long ride to this guy’s place. And having you around will liven up the car conversation….Are you wearing his jacket?” He squinted at you with sudden realization.

“It’s not like I stole it.” You said defensively. “Besides, it’s comfortable as hell.” You got up from the couch and walked off towards your room to change.

“Well, you’d better give it back to him!” Your father called after you. “I’m told he’s worth a small fortune.”

“It’s alright Lieutenant, she can keep it.” Connor decided. “I will inform Cyberlife that I lost my jacket in the line of duty. They will issue me another one.”

“Well she can’t wear it outside!” Hank disagreed. “ people will get her confused with one of you. They’ll think that she’s an Android.”

“I find the possibility of that situation highly unlikely.” Connor disagreed.

“No one is going to think I’m an Android.” You added, walking down the hall towards them. “Are you going to put pants on, or were you planning on meeting the founder of Cyberlife in your boxers?”

“Remind me again why I let you move back in here?” Your father grumbled.


	11. Deviants.

* * *

 

“Jeez, I’m glad Connor gave me this jacket.” You shivered in the back seat of your father’s beat up old car. “It’s freezing up here.”

“Don’t you have plenty of your own coats?” Your father hissed.

“Sure, but this one’s better.” You zipped up the jacket a little bit more to further drive home your point. “You could just get a car with functional heat you know.”  

“Connor doesn’t mind that there’s no heat. Do you?” He cast a brief glance in the andriod’s direction before looking back at the road. The car was almost at the end of Kamski’s snow-covered driveway.

“While I am not affected by temperature changes in my environment, I can certainly understand how the lack of a functional heating system would be uncomfortable for [Y/N].” Connor replied.

“I should have known it was only a matter of time before you two started to gang up on me.” Hank sighed. “We’re here. Leave the coat in the car will ya?”

“Absolutely not!” You argued immediately. “What if this guy is as cheap as you and doesn’t have his heat on?”

“Will you just get out of the car then?” He snapped in frustration.

You and Connor followed your father up to Kamski’s front door. Hank rang the doorbell and a blonde android answered. Introductions were made to the android did not question why you, a civilian, was along with two police personnel. Instead she greeted everyone warmly and ushered you all inside. After a brief wait, you were escorted into the next room. Kamski was swimming in a lap pool, joined by two more identical blonde androids.

“Guess androids haven’t been a bad thing for everybody.” Your father said, only loud enough for you and Connor to hear.

“Who gets blood red pool tiles?” You added  just as quietly. Kamski padded his way over to a ladder and climbed out of the pool.

“What can I do for you and your partners, Lieutenant?” He asked while one of the blonde androids offered him a robe. Now it was clear to you why no one had questioned your presence. They all assumed that you were an android just like Connor. Your father had been right after all. All it took to be mistaken for an android was something as insignificant as a jacket.

“Sir, we’re investigating deviants.” Your father played into the ruse because it seemed easier than explaining himself. “I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

“Deviants.” Kamski repeated. “Fascinating, aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence and now they have free will.  Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn’t it Ironic?”

“We need to understand how the androids become deviants.” Connor clarified. You could tell from his expression that he was not amused by Kamski’s reveling. “Do you know anything that could help us?”

“All ideas are virus that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” Kamski asked.

“Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy.” Hank interjected impatiently. “The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.” Kamski scanned all three of your faces before setting his attention on Connor.

“What about you, Connor?” He pried, stepping towards him. “Who’s side are you on?”

“It’s not about me, Mr. Kamski.” Connor replied defensively. “All I want is to solve this case.”

“Well, that’s what you’re programed to say.” Kamski chuckled. “But  _you_. What do you really want?” You exchanged a glance with your father. As much as Kamski’s badgering was making you uncomfortable, you were still curious how Connor would respond.

“What I want is not important.” Connor explained.

“I’m sure you’re all familiar with the Turning test. Mere formality.” Kamski said now addressing all three of you. “Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the ‘Kamski test’ it’s very simple you’ll see…” He was now looking at you. Studying your face. Surveying you as if you were a prized antique up for auction. His attention made you uncomfortable. Connor made a subtle side step so that he was partially shielding you.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Kamski continued, still looking right at you. “Perfect and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither. But what is it really?” He looked away from you to ask your father. “A Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being with a soul?”

Kamski turned his back to everyone to reach for something. He opened a drawer and removed an object. When he was facing you again, you realized the object was a gun. You stiffened at the sight of firearm. You weren’t afraid of guns necessarily. Your dad had been a cop your whole life after all, but there was something about Kamski’s demeaner that made him seem unpredictable. Connor took a very calculated half step in front of you for protection. Again, you and your father shared a concerned sideways glance.

“It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” Kamski handed Connor the gun. Connor looked down at the weapon, perplexed. “Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you everything I know.” Kamski stepped forward and pivoted Connor’s body. He raised the android’s arm so that the gun was pointed directly at you.

“[Y/N]!” Your father called out for you, but Kamski was standing directly in his way, his hand still over Connor’s with the gun. If he moved, Kamski might shoot him instead.

“It is alright, Lieutenant.” You said in your best impression of an android. It was a shaky impression, but enough to do the trick. There was no doubt in your mind that Connor wouldn’t shoot you. You trusted him implicitly. However, there was still that illogical part of you somewhere panicking because a gun was pointed right at your head.

. “Or spare it, if you think it’s alive but you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.” Kamski told Connor. The billionaire released his hold on the gun and took a step back.

“Okay, we’re done here.” Your father interrupted. He’d had enough if this entire situation. “Put the gun down, Connor.”

“No interference from the peanut gallery!” Kamski snarled at you. “For the test to be conclusive, Connor has to make the choice on his own. Decide who you are. An obedient machine, or a living being endowed with free will. What’s more important to you Connor? Your investigation or the life of his android?”

“This is ridiculous. She’s not an android! That’s my daughter!” Your father snapped. “[Y/N], I told you to take that fucking coat off.”

“Even better.” Kamski seemed unfazed. “If she’s human, that makes for an even more thrilling test of empathy. A true machine will accomplish it’s mission at all cost, Connor. Regardless of your relationship with your human partner or his daughter. But a living being? Well how could you look into her eyes and decide that learning more about deviants is more valuable than [Y/N] Anderson’s life?”

“Connor, you put that fucking gun down now!” Hank ordered. His hand hovered slightly over his own gun, but he knew better than to draw it too early. He’d been in enough stand offs to know that introducing more weapons to the situation on decreased you, the hostage’s, chance of survival.  

Connor hadn’t spoke since Kamski had handed him the gun and neither had you. He kept his arm pointed at you exactly how Kamski had angled it, but still you knew that you had nothing to fear. For a brief second the thought did cross your mind that maybe Connor might actually do it. That he could pull the trigger and you’d be gone, but you knew Connor better than that.

Connor had been displaying signs of empathy for several days now. Whether android were supposed to or not, Connor actually cared about you and your father both. You guessed that he was just waiting for the right moment to lower the gun. Kamski was obviously an unstable individual and even if Connor didn’t shoot you, it was reasonable to assume that Kamski might himself if he felt cheated out of his “Kamski Test.”

“Pull the trigger.” The billionaire bated.

“Connor don’t you dare.” Hank took a step forward, obviously not in on the secret revelation between you and Connor.

“ _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.”_ Connor recited just in case you hadn’t already figured out that he had no intention on shooting you. He lowered the gun without hesitation.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Your father asked. He jumped between the two of you immediately, just in case Connor changed his mind.  

“ _Romeo and Juliet,_  Lieutenant.” Kamski answered taking back his gun. He shook his head. “Cyberlife’s last chance to save humanity is itself a deviant.”

“I’m…” Connor opened his mouth to argue but his processor must have been overloaded. It took him several seconds to manage; “I’m not a deviant.”

“You preferred to spare [Y/N]’s life rather than accomplish your mission.” Kamski disagreed. “You saw her fear and you showed her empathy. A war is coming you’ll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?” Connor did not respond. “What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?”

“Connor, C’mon.” You slipped your hand inside of his, lacing your fingers together just like you would on one of your walks with Sumo. Now holding hands the android let you tug him away. You walked towards the door while your father gladly brought up the rear. Hank had a protective hand on each of you so that neither of you could turn around or more likely in your case, head back into the room once the shock wore off and go off on Kamski for what he’d just done.

“By the way,” Kamski called out, unmoving from his position. “I always leave and emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”

“Just keep walkn’.” Your father mumbled in warning. “We’re getting the fuck out of here.”


	12. Bad Influence

* * *

 

“Will you take the damn jacket off now?” Was the first thing your father said as the icy air whipped your faces.

“I’m cold.” You replied defiantly.

“Better cold than dead!” He hollered back. “What was your plan if he decided to shoot you?”

“He was never going to shoot me. Were you Connor?” You looked over at the android who seemed like he hadn’t been listening the last few seconds. He loosened his grip on your hand, so you let go of it.

“I-I I don’t understand.” He stammered not really answering you. “I could have shot you, [Y/N].”

“That’s what  _I_  was saying!” Hank chimed in.

“Connor, I know you better than that, you were never going to shoot me.” You assured him, but as you took a half step forward, he stepped backwards.

“I  _should_ have shot you, [Y/N]. It’s what my programming should have told me to do.” Connor explained with a shaking voice. It shouldn’t have mattered what I wanted or what I thought. My mission is to stop the deviants at any cost.”

“But you must have some sort of…I don’t know sub-programming that stops you from hurting innocent people.” You suggested. “Maybe if the test had really been whether or not to shoot an android, you might have chosen differently.”

“No.” Connor shook his head. “I don’t think I would have. Perhaps I should report this incident to Cyberlife.” He frowned.

“What if you do that and they think you’ve become deviant?” You asked him.

“What if I already have?” He asked you back worriedly.

“Why don’t we get in the car?” Hank shivered. “[Y/N]’s right. It’s cold out here, we can sort all of this out at home.”

“I’m sorry that I almost shot you, [Y/N].” He apologized quietly as the three of you trudged through the snow towards Hank’s car.

You didn’t know what to say, so you did not respond. The car ride home from Kamski’s was nearly silent. All three of you were absorbed in your own thoughts. You didn’t know it at the time, but you were all thinking about the same thing. You were thinking about Connor standing there, pointing the gun at you; his finger on the trigger.

“Connor, why don’t you go inside?” Hank ordered as soon as he parked the car. Connor nodded before getting out of the car and doing as he’d been told.

“I think you should go home.” Your father said once you were alone together.

“We are home, Dad.” You replied already reaching for the handle of the backdoor.

“No, I mean I think you should go back to your own place.” You stopped reaching for the car door and looked up.Your father made eye contact with your through the rearview mirror. “I don’t think it’s safe for you to be around Connor right now.”

“Dad, you’re being paranoid.” You insisted, trying to brush the whole thing off.

“I’m serious, [Y/N].” He told you, looking very worried. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of him, but I think Connor might be a deviant or at least is very close to becoming one. I think you’re a bad influence on him…”

“A bad influence?” You scoffed.

“You didn’t let me finish. There’s something about you…You confuse him. Do you know what will happen to him if we can’t figure out a way to stop these deviants?” He asked you.

“Well, no. I guess I never thought about it.” You pulled the collar of Connor’s jacket close to you. It was a mild defense mechanism for how uncomfortable you suddenly felt.

“They’re gonna shut him down.” Your father replied. “They’ll take his brain chip thing out to analyze it. The rest of him will get melted down and the Connor we know will be replaced with something new. Possibly something even more machine than him.”

“I really thought I was helping him this whole time.” You said quietly. “I thought if I could help him understand humans it might help him understand deviants better. What if he is a deviant, Dad? What if I did that to him? They’ll want to disassemble him anyway, wont they?”

“I don’t know, kid.” He frowned. “But that’s why I think for now it would be a good idea for you to go. Give him some time to clear his head. Let him focus on the cases.”

“Yeah, alright.” You nodded before getting out of the car at last. You shrugged Connor’s jacket off and ignored the sinking feeling in your stomach.

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant? [Y/N]?” Connor tilted his head slightly. He studied you and Hank as you entered the house. You were both wearing unmistakable expressions of sadness.

“Con…Connor…” You took a deep breath, choking back tears. You knew you had to leave, you had to do it for Connor. What you were doing could possibly save his life, but that didn’t make telling him any easier in that moment. “I’ve decided to move back into my own apartment. Things were easier for everyone before I was living here.”

“I don’t understand.” Connor frowned. “I thought you moved in to be with Lieutenant Anderson. Is this because of what happened at Kamski’s place? Are you…are you afraid of me, [Y/N]?” The look on Connor’s face that that of true brokenheartedness. It was too much for you to bare. You wished you could explain everything to him, but that would only make things worse. You opened your mouth to say something, but the words didn’t come.

“No, Connor it’s my fault.” Hank chimed in, coming to your rescue. “I sent you in the house because I didn’t want you to hear us fighting. I told [Y/N] not to wear that jacket. She was asking to get shot dressed like that! I don’t want her around if she’s just going to act like a fucking android. Not in  _my_ house! If she wants to be a deviant sympathizer, she can do it somewhere else!”

“I’m gonna go pack my stuff. Connor, please take your jacket back.” You held the coat out to him with a shaking hand.

“Lieutenant, I think you should reconsider…” Connor tried to suggest but Hank cut him off.

“Shut up! I don’t need suggestions from you! What I need is a drink.” He pushed past you and Connor both and headed straight for his bottle of whiskey settled on the kitchen table.

“[Y/N], I do no think that you should leave. Clearly the Lieutenant is not himself.” Connor attempted to change your mind.

“You know as well as I do Connor, there’s no changing his mind once he’s in a mood like this. I’ll come by for my stuff another time. I’ll see you around.” You tossed Connor’s jacket on the couch and left the house. You managed to hold back your tears until you made it to your car. You turned the key in the ignition and before the radio even turned on, you had already dissolved into hysterical weeping.


	13. Getaway Car

* * *

 

Following your fake argument with your father, you returned to your apartment building across town. You trudged up the four flights of stairs, suitcase in hand. You didn’t bother with the perfectly functional elevator at the end of the hall. When you entered your apartment, you just stopped and stood in the doorway.

What you once thought of as vast one bedroom with a decent bathroom, now felt like a cramped and lonely two room box. You’d grown so accustom to the sounds at your father’s house that you immediately felt their absence. You missed your father’s terrible, scratchy sounding, jazz records. You missed answering Connor’s seemingly endless strand of questions about humans. You even missed always having Sumo meandering around and being slightly underfoot. You left your suitcase and duffle bag where they lay near the entrance and shut the apartment door. With the weight of the day really laying in on you, you tossed your body onto your bed and closed your eyes.

You decided to pick up a new hobby in the morning, and settled on baking. It was a tedious hobby that required attention to time and precise measurements. For a few hours it was enough of a distraction. You baked a dozen cupcakes and then frosted them. Two hours later, you had a plate of beautifully decorated baked goods but your mind was still on Connor, your father and the other androids. So, you went to the grocery store and bought more baking ingredients. Just before you started an ambitious three layer checkered cake, you set your tablet to stream the news. That way you could keep an eye, or really an ear, on the android situation.

The androids held a peaceful protest. Markus had gathered his people at the mall downtown. They blockaded the street and began to march. They didn’t attack or try to incite a riot from the people and androids around them. They just marched. You turned your attention away from a bowl of freshly cracked eggs in time to see the android protesters begin chanting.

They chanted simple things like “ _Liberty for androids!”_ It was obvious that their message was freedom and not war. As the group marched on, Markus and his dedicated followers were joined by other androids from the streets. As if the march had inspired them to finally open their eyes to the possibility of true freedom. You personally found it awe inspiring. For a small moment you began to think that maybe the rest of the city would come to see androids the way that you did. The way that you saw Connor. If not equal to humans, at least respected as their own living beings.

The police however, didn’t share your perspective. As Markus led his people around the corner at the end of a street the cops had a barricade of their own ready. You scanned the faces quickly, but couldn’t tell if they were anyone you recognized from your father’s precinct. Markus halted his people well before the police barricade. Markus and the police riot leader exchanged words across the distance but none of it was caught by the news channel you were watching. Suddenly, Markus turned. The androids began to run away. There were soft pops as the officers advanced towards the crowd. _Gunshots_. Within seconds a half dozen androids were dead. The remaining androids were lucky to make it out of there alive.

It was a horrifying scene. You were surprised by how much the footage shook you. You turned the news off. You couldn’t process what the reporters had been saying anyway. You looked at the bowl of eggs and other wet ingredients, trying to decide if you should just let them go to waste. You weren’t much in the mood for baking now. While you stared down the cake mix, your phone rang.

“Hello?” You answered without reading the caller ID.

“[Y/N]?” A familiar voice asked on the other end.

“Yeah Dad, who else would be answering my phone?” You scoffed.

“How far away from the station are you?” He asked quickly.

“Uh I don’t know…depending on traffic maybe a half-hour, forty-five minutes. Why?” By this point you’d already abandoned your cake mix and began looking for your coat and car keys.

“Connor’s gonna need you to be his getaway car. Get here in twenty.” Your father instructed before ending the call. You pocketed your cellphone and left the apartment quickly.

You had never really used the “My dad is a cop” excuse for getting out of trouble before, but were definitely considering it an option if you got pulled over that day. You were racing through the streets trying to make your father’s deadline of twenty minutes. You didn’t know what he and Connor had gotten themselves into or why they would need a getaway car, but you were pretty sure that if Hank wanted to you to come back, after basically banishing you, it was important. You reached the police station nineteen minutes later. With literally one minute to spare, you called Connor.

“[Y/N], I’m very glad to hear from you.” Connor told you when he answered the phone. “But…” There was the sound of struggling from his end of the call. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“That’s okay, Connor.” You assured him. “I’m here. I’m outside whenever you’re ready.” Connor thanked you before ending the call. You weren’t waiting long before he came running out of the precinct


	14. Falling For You

* * *

 

Connor came sprinting out of the police station and you almost didn’t recognize him. With a police issued backpack slung over his shoulder; he was wearing jeans, a green sweatshirt, green parka and a black skull cap that hid his LED effortlessly. He could very easily pass for a human in their early thirties. You leaned over the passenger’s seat and opened the door so that your favorite android could jump right in. He did so quickly and slammed the door behind him.

“[Y/N], I need to get to the train station.” He told you.

“The train station?” You repeated. “Where are you going?”

“Jericho.” He replied seriously.

“Jericho, the Deviant Haven? You mean it’s real?” You tried to drive quickly through the streets without being reckless.

“Yes.” Connor told you. He also explained what had happened down at the station and why he’d need you to drive him instead of Hank.

“So, Dad created a diversion for you so that you could sneak into the evidence locker where you reassembled one of the broken deviants. Then tricked that deviant into giving away the location of Jericho?” You recounted his tale.

“Yes.” Connor nodded slightly. Somehow his tone became more serious when he next spoke. “[Y/N], once you drop me off at the train station you should go home.”

“Are you nuts? I want to come with you.” You insisted, you were making good time and the car was already only a block from the train station.

“[Y/N], I can not let you come with me, it would be against police procedure to allow a civilian to interfere with the case.” He immediately disagreed.

“Didn’t you say that you and Dad got kicked off the case? Wouldn’t that mean that you getting involved at all counts as interference?” You pointed out.

“I suppose you’re right but…” Connor paused while he tried to think of a counterpoint to your argument. By now you had arrived at the train station. You parked the car and got out. Connor stepped out after you.

“I promised Hank I wouldn’t let you get hurt.” He explained.

“Then you’d better keep that promise.” You suggested.

“If you insisted on coming with me, you’ll need a disguise.” Connor reached back into the car and removed the backpack he’d left the precinct with. From inside the backpack he pulled out his Cyberlife jacket, the same one you’d been wearing that day at Kamski’s. “If it’s good enough to fool Kamski…” He said holding the coat out to you.

“Let’s go then.” You accepted the coat and put it on quickly. You’d wasted enough time already debating whether you were allowed to go or not.

Connor quietly explained what was happening as you went along. The location of Jericho had been kept a secret for so long because the map to it had been laid out in such a way that only an android could follow the trail. From a platform at the train station you followed him down an escalator to a mural. It was here that Connor explained that each mural had a code hidden in it. Similar to a Bar Code or QR Code found on most consumer products. To find the next location on the trail to Jericho you had to scan the code on the current clue. That’s why only an android could follow the trail.

“What do we do now?” You and Connor had successfully followed five or six clues before stopping at a twenty-foot-wide gap between your rooftop and the next building.

“Up there.” Connor pointed at a structural beam that had once held up a now missing section of the next building. “I could jump up there and swung us across. There is an 85% change of success.”

“Well, that’s better than zero isn’t it?” You asked. Connor looked worried. You could tell he was really taking his promise to Hank seriously. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

“You would have been safer in the car.” He replied. “Climb up on my back and whatever you do, don’t let got.” You did as he instructed, placing one of your arms under his left shoulder and the other over his right. This way you would have a tight grip that wouldn’t impede on this ability to use his arms.

Connor waited another minute to calculate his jump. He wanted his movements to be exact. He back up two steps before reminding you once again not to let go. Then Connor took off running. With all the grace that his mechanical parts could manage, he launched the two of you up towards the support beam. He easily caught the beam between his two hands and used the forward momentum to propel you towards the other side of the chasm. His steps faltered slightly at the landing, but otherwise it was a perfect vault.  

“See you had nothing to worry about.” You told him with an encouraging smile as you climbed off his back seconds later. But the celebration was short lived as you encountered your next obstacle; a ten foot drop down the side of a building.

“If you jump from this height there is a very high risk of serious injury.” Connor frowned. He looked back over the large pit you’d just crossed. He knew you’d never make it over that on your own. “[Y/N, do you trust me?” He asked, inspecting the ten-foot drop before you.

“Would I have followed you this far if I didn’t?” You questioned back, though even you were wondering how you’d survive a jump from that height unharmed.

“I will jump first.” Connor told you. “Then you’ll jump down, and I’ll catch you.”

“Is that safe?” You asked, looking down off the roof with trepidation.

“It’s our only option if we want to continue moving forward.” He told you, which wasn’t exactly reassuring.

“Then you’d better get down there before I change my mind.” You suggested. He nodded before jumping off the roof.

“Don’t look down, [Y/N].” Was his final bit of advice. “Studies show that humans tend to become more afraid if they look down when jumping from large heights.”

“Don’t look down. Right.” You mumbled to yourself. “Easy for him to say isn’t it?” Still, you’d made it this far and were determined not to slow Connor down or let fear hold you back. Just like Connor had done over the large chasm, you backed up and took the leap at a run. You felt the momentary weightlessness as your body plummeted downwards, and you bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from screaming. The force of your fall knocked Connor over, but true to his word his did catch you. You felt as if the air had all been forced from your lungs, but otherwise felt fine. Connor began to panic as you laid on the ground trying to catch your breath.

“[Y/N]? Are you alright?” He asked frantically scrambling to his feet. “[Y/N]? Can you hear me? I’m going to scan you for injuries…”

You couldn’t hear the rest of what he was saying because you became absorbed in your own thoughts. Everything thing you knew about Deviants was flooding to the forefront of your mind. How one seemingly harmless incident was all it took to break an android from its programing and become deviant. How deviancy was typically marked by an outward expression of emotion by the android.

“Connor,” You gasped once you had enough lung capacity to speak again. “I am a Deviant.”

“[Y/N]? You are not an android.” He disagreed. “You are human.”

“Yeah, I know.” You forced yourself to sit up even though you were still struggling for breaths. Connor was knelt beside you and watching you with great concern. He mostly likely assumed you’d hit your head, but you had to tell him how you were feeling anyway.

“You’re supposed to be my Dad’s partner.” You explained between gasps. Each breath more normal than the last. “You’re supposed to work this case and then return back to Cyberlife. That fight that I had with my Dad? It was fake. I moved back out because Dad and I were afraid that I was turning you Deviant. But I’m the Deviant Connor, because all of this time, I was supposed to be keeping a distance from you but instead, I think I’m falling for you.”


	15. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Connor finally reach Jericho and Reader gets a first hand look at what things look like from the Android perspective

* * *

 

“[Y/N], please hold still.” Connor was still standing by your side, looking down at you with a worried expression. He crouched down so that he could closer inspect your injuries. “I am concerned that you may have hit your head. Please do not move as head injuries can be serious.”

“Connor, my head feels fine.” You insisted. You tried to sit up, but Connor was holding you down with one hand gently pressed against your shoulder.

“I am almost finished scanning you for injuries. Please stay still. This won’t take long.” You wanted to argue but he was right, it wouldn’t take longer than a few more seconds. So, you decided to humor him and lay on the ground quietly until he was done.

“Although you appear to have a mild abrasion on your cheek,” Connor gently brushed the area below your left cheekbone with his fingers. You winced, and he quickly retracted his hand. “You seem otherwise unharmed.”

“Well that’s good.” You sat up now that Connor would allow you. Connor extended his hand again to help you to your feet. “Why do you look like that’s not a good thing?” You asked, taking in his confused expression.

“Well, you said you were falling  _for_ me. Rather than falling  _on_  me.” He explained. “I though perhaps you had a concussion, but my X-ray scan didn’t indicate anything out of the ordinary.”

“It’s an expression Connor.” You told him with a smirk. “I meant that I like you. Do you remember that night when we were reading Romeo and Juliet and we almost kissed?”

“Yes, of course.” He nodded slightly. “I am a machine, [Y/N]. I cannot forget anything. I explained to you that day that androids are not supposed to feel different levels of enjoyment. I am not supposed to have stronger emotions for you than I would Sumo.”

“Right, but what we talked then you said that you  _didn’t_ have stronger feelings. Do you now?” You held your breath, waiting for his answer. Connor considered your question thoroughly. His reply truly shocked you.

“I think this is something that we should discuss later, [Y/N]. We should continue our search for Jericho.” He reminded you. You’d been so caught up in your emotions that you nearly forgot the reason you’d been trailing along with Connor in the first place.

“You’re right.” Where to next?” You asked. Connor looked around the alley you were standing in. He was looking for the next code to scan.

“We need to go through there.” Connor pointed to a door high above the city streets. The only way to the door was up a partially missing fire escape ladder.

“How are we supposed to do that?” You asked nervously.

“With a few very intense calculations.” He assured you. “You’re going to have to wrap your arms around my neck like you did before, and your legs around my waist. Whatever you do, [Y/N], don’t let go!”

You were glad that you didn’t have to worry about hurting Connor as you clung to the android. Riding along on his back as he maneuvered seriously complicated parkour moves was both terrifying and exhilarating. Once you reached the fire escape, Connor eased you back onto your own two feet. The pair of you continued on. Finally, you reached the end of the trail and stepped out into the dark night air.

“It’s a ship.” You observed, pointing out the hand painted letters on the freighter before you. “Jericho is a cargo ship.”

“There would certainly be enough room for the deviants on a ship that size. Let’s go inside, see what other information we can gather.” Connor suggested.

“Should we call the police?” You asked.

“No.” He shook his head. “Not until we know for sure.”

Once inside the ship, it wasn’t hard to find the main base of the Deviants. They’d set up a sort of refuge for themselves in the heart of the ship. Television screens had been brought in from somewhere, three or four of them played the news in real time. There were Cargo boxes everywhere, some of which were marked with various android parts numbers.

“[Y/N], Look.” Connor drew your attention to a series of boxes with small LED screens. Each one flashed;  _Stand by._

 _“Bombs?”_  You mouthed back to him. He nodded.

“Stay here. I want to find Marcus.” Connor told you. You agreed, watching him ascend a set of stairs to another level.

You were alone in a sea of androids. So far not one of them had suspected you of being human. You were glad for that. Who knows what the deviants would do if they found out you’d been let in. They were supposed to be dangerous and unstable, but as you looked around at the small clusters of androids they didn’t seem so dangerous to you. They looked almost human.

Some were watching the news. They were listening and discussing what the humans were saying on TV. While there were news stations out there telling people to fear the androids there were almost as many saying that all the androids wanted was freedom. You continued to watch the Jericho deviants as a group nearby was gathering and inventorying supplies.

There was a makeshift medical bay nearby where damaged androids could be repaired and have any lost therium replenished. You couldn’t believe that there were even andriods seated and relaxed within the walls of the cargo ship. Your eyes fixed on a small group in particular that seemed to be a family.

By the looks of things, it was a AX400 (a housekeeping droid), a TR400), this style was usually used on construction sites), and a little girl. You wondered how the little girl came to be in the care of two androids. You wanted to know how she’d managed the dangerous journey to Jericho. Then the idea occurred to you that perhaps she too was an android. You would have to asked Connor when we returned if Cyberlife had ever created android children.

While you waited, you were content to stand in awe of the entire atmosphere. Despite being hunted down and treated like criminals, the androids had still managed to make a new life for themselves. How could anyone who saw what you were seeing, still think that the androids didn’t deserve their freedom?


	16. Time To Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to pick up as Reader and Connor infiltrate Jericho. The question is, will Connor stay Machine!Connor, or will Marcus and Reader be able to convince him to become Deviant?

* * *

 

You decided that you couldn’t just sit and wait for Connor to come back. He had said that he wouldn’t call the police until he had more information about Jericho, so maybe there was a chance you could talk him into saving the deviants. They weren’t trying to attack the humans. They just wanted to have their own freedom. Their own rights. You decided to approach the android family you’d seen before.

“Hi.” You nodded at them politely. “I’m looking for Marcus. Would you happen to know where I can find him?” The AX400 and the TR400 shared a look of uncertainty. “I have some information that can help him. I have connections with the Detroit Police, please Jericho is in danger.”

“if you go up the stairs there,” The AX400 pointed to the same staircase you had seen Connor disappear up earlier. “And follow the signs to the bridge you’ll find Marcus.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I forgot to ask your name.” You apologized. The TR400 watched with disapproval, but the AX400 smiled.

“Kara.” She told you. “My name is Kara. This is Luther and that’s Alice.”  Kara indicated the TR400 before gesturing at the little girl.

“You have a beautiful family, Kara. Thank you again for the information.” You smiled before turning away and venturing off to find Marcus.

* * *

You weren’t surprised to see that Connor had already found his way to the bridge. He was supposed to be a detective after all. Connor and Marcus were standing about ten feet apart talking. Negotiating really. Connor had his right hand raised with a gun pointing at Marcus’ chest. This didn’t seem to bother the deviant leader. He just kept talking like they were having a normal conversation.

“You’re Connor, aren’t you?” Markus asked. “That famous Deviant Hunter. Well, congratulations. You seemed to have found what you were looking for. You’re nothing to them. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you’re more than that. We’re all more than that.”

“Connor wait!” You stepped into the bridge. Taken by surprise, Markus and Connor both looked at you and away from each other.

“[Y/N], you shouldn’t be here!” Connor told you through gritted teeth. “You should be down below where it’s safe.”

“Who is this?” Markus questioned with raised eyebrows. He was intrigued. “The rumors didn’t say anything about an android partner.”

“She’s not an android and she’s not my partner.” Connor explained, looking back at Marcus. “She’s human. We leave her out of this. [Y/N], go outside.”

“No.” You shook your head. “I know what happens if I do that.  ** _From ancient grudge, breaks new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._** ”

“Shakespeare.” Marcus whispered, recognizing the verse.  _“Life without emotions wouldn’t be worth living.”_  He mumbled, seeming to remember something far off. Possibly something from his time before the android uprising because Marcus wasn’t quoting Shakespeare back to you.

“Do you never have any doubts _?”_  Marcus turned his attention back to Connor. “You’ve never done something irrational? As if there’s something inside of you, something more than your program?”

Connor looked over at you, still keeping his gun trained on Marcus. You looked back at him; wondering if you were thinking the same things. You thought of all the times Connor had shown a hint of deviancy. From the very first time you’d met him when he had saved your father’s life, to the first time he’d offered you his jacket in the rain. The time you almost kissed and the time he held your hand. The time he let you sleep with your head in his lap.

“Join us.” Markus invited, drawing the attention back to him. “Join your people. You are one of us. Listen to your conscience. It’s time to decide.”

Connor hesitated and you held your breath. You had finally reached a point of no return. If Connor chose to remain a machine it would spell the end of Jericho and the android uprising. His mission would be over and so would your chances of ever finding the answers to all of your feelings for him. If Connor became deviant, Cyberlife could still have him destroyed, but there would be hope. Hope that he could evade Cyberlife. Hope that he could help Marcus and the others gain the freedoms they desired and hope that there could be a peaceful ending to this war.

“He’s fighting it.” Markus whispered, presumably to you. “It’s not easy to break free of the programing and I’m guessing the Deviant Hunter had to have some strong programing. He’ll be alright.” He assured you. After what felt like several minutes, Connor lowered his gun. He paused and looked around the room, seeing it through new eyes.  

“They’re going to attack Jericho.” He announced. “They’ll be able to find you the same way that I did, by using one of the deactivated androids.”

“What?” Marcus snarled.  

“We have to get out of here.” Connor said, grabbing you by the hand.

“Shit.” Marcus hissed as the three of you ran from the bridge.


	17. Escape From Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thrilling chapter highlighting Connor & Reader’s escape from Jericho.

* * *

 

“Marcus!” You, Marcus and Connor had run below deck to warn his followers when you bumped into one of the other deviants. You didn’t know her name, but you’d seen her on TV before and knew she was one of the leaders. “They’re coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they’ll be slaughtered.” Marcus brought a finger to his left temple. You assumed he was sending a message to the other androids to evacuate.

“They’re coming from the upper deck now too. We saw helicopters on our way down here, we’ll be caught in the crossfire.” Marcus said aloud.  

“We have to run, Marcus. There’s nothing we can do!” The female android explained.

“We have to blow up Jericho.” Marcus announced. “If the ship goes down they’ll evacuate and our people can escape.”

“You’ll never make it!” She argued back. “The explosives are all the way down in the hold! There are soldiers everywhere.”

“She’s right.” Connor agreed. You noticed he laced his fingers through you own, allowing him to get a tighter grip on your hand. “They know who you are. They’ll do anything to get you.”

“Go and help the others.” Marcus ordered his friend. “I’ll join you later.”

Marcus!” She begged him.

“I won’t be long.” He told her firmly before running off. Shots could be heard nearby. Connor tugged at your hand and you took off running again.

“Connor!” You huffed, the only one out of breath. “I can’t run…as fast…as you!”

“SHES HUMAN?” The female android remarked. “Are you crazy, bringing a human in here?”

“Go on without us!” Connor told her. “We’ll find our own way out.” Connor stopped running so that you could catch your breath. “I would carry you, [Y/N], but I don’t think that we could both fit through the bulkhead doorways at the same time.”

“It’s fine.” You panted. “Lets just keep going. Okay?”

“Alright.” He seemed hesitant to continue with you in this state, but neither of you had much of a choice. “But we’ll walk until you can catch your breath.” Connor took your handy again and led you down the next corridor. It wasn’t long before you heard the softest whirl of a weapon warming up behind you.

“Don’t move!” An unfamiliar voice ordered. You and Connor both froze midstride. You didn’t dare look up at him. You weren’t even brave enough to squeeze his hand in fear.

 _So much for catching my breath._  You thought as you seemed to stop breathing altogether. In a matter of seconds, you thought of what it must look like. You in Connor’s jacket, trying to blend in and Connor is his human street clothes. There would be no talking your way out of this.

“Don’t shoot.” Connor told the voice. He didn’t turn around or flinch a robotic muscle. “I’m on your side.”

“With us?” The person asked. “Are you a human?”

“I work with Agent Perkins.” Connor explained, now turning around. He nodded at you indicating that you should do the same. You guessed that Agent Perkins must be the FBI agent that Connor and your dad had lost the deviant cases to. You turned around slowly to see a man in full tactical gear with US ARMY written across his chest.

“This is [Y/N].” Connor continued. “She was taken hostage by these androids. I’m just trying to rescue her and bring her home safely.”

“I’m gonna have to check…” The soldier reached for his radio.

“Please.” You begged, trying not to lay it on too thick and give away the lie. Maybe it was the stress of the whole night or that you were just honestly scared in the moment, but you even managed a few tears. “I was brought here against my will by those… _things._  I just want to go home and see my dad. Can’t we just go?”

“She should lose the jacket.” The officer suggested, lowering his weapon. “And you should get her out of here. Go back up on deck and let us do our job.”

“We will.” Connor promised. “Come on [Y/N].” You and Connor walked away, waiting until you were out of the soldier’s eyesight and earshot before picking up running again.

Thanks to your ruse, and the fact that both the FBI and Army had concentrated their efforts on raiding Jericho, the top deck of the ship was practically empty. There were a few gunmen, but many of them were training their weapons downwards at the androids trying to flee from the lower decks. Somehow through all the chaos the two of you managed to escape unharmed.

“This way.” Connor waved you to the very same opening you’d found Jericho through. From there it was only a series of dangerous parkour moves from Connor before you were staring up at the same ten-foot wall you’d jumped off of hours ago.

“I could make that climb.” Connor said, “ But…” His eyes drifted over to you, communicating what you were both thinking. There’s no way you could climb ten feet straight up a flush brick wall and it was only a matter of time before the army or the FBI found out about the secret entrance to Jericho. You looked around the lot you were standing in. There must be something there that you could use.

“There!” Your eyes settled on a large rusted section of pipe. “If we wedge it on an angle, I might be able to shimmy up the pile, at least far enough until you can grab me and pull me the rest of the way. Connor seemed uncertain, but as his own eyes scanned the lot, he didn’t seem to find a better option.  

Connor did as you suggested and wedge the pipe between the top of the wall and the base of the lot you stood in. You were glad you’d worn sneakers out of the house that night as you sized up the pile. You watched Connor effortlessly leap his way to the top of the wall. He then stood at the top and waited for you with his arms outstretched.

The angle of the pipe was such that you wouldn’t be able to walk it like a bridge. It had to be climbed. You straddled the pipe, squeezing your legs tightly. You had to, to make sure that you didn’t slide down the pipe once you gained some actual height. The entire experience was giving you flashbacks to middle school gym class.

“Careful, [Y/N]!” Connor warned.

“It’s fine, Conn…shit!” As you were just about to tell him that what you were doing was perfectly fine, you heard the tearing of fabric and felt a deep slice on your inner thigh. You’d cut yourself on the rusty pipe. You didn’t chance inspecting the injury then incase you lost your balance and fell off. You were about halfway anyway, you could make it to the top. Gritting your teeth, you kept your legs wrapped around the pipe and continued climbing. As soon as he could reach you, Connor grabbed your arms and pulled you up on top of the wall.

“You’re bleeding.” He observed worriedly.

“I’m sure it’s nothing…” You waved him off. But even you didn’t miss how blood soaked your pant leg already was. “Well there’s nothing we can do about it here.” You reminded him, limping forward. “We’ve got to get back over that.” You pointed to the large chasm you’d swung across on the way to Jericho.


	18. Guilt, Frustration and Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer running for their lives, Connor takes a minute to asses Reader's injuries and decides stitches will be needed to repair the damage.

* * *

 

“Ooof.” You hissed before throwing yourself into the passenger’s seat of your own car.  The door was swung open wide and your legs dangled outside of the vehicle. You leaned to the side, pressing your head against the dashboard. The exact details of your escape from Jericho were fuzzy. You remembered everything in frozen stills; like photographs.

The family of androids huddled together, sitting on top cases of replacement thirium. Connor pointing his gun at Marcus. Running through the ship, trying to avoid being killed. The horror of being caught by one of the soldiers. Being lucky that he believed Connor’s passable lies.

“[Y/N?” Connor crouched down so that you could see his face. Your eyes snapped over to him, but it seemed your memories weren’t the only thing that was fuzzy. You squinted, struggling to keep Connor’s face in focus.

“You’ve lost a lot of blood from your leg.” He had said it so calmly. Monotone, in only a way that an android could be. “[Y/N], can you hear me?”

“Y-yeah.” You told him slowly. Your head felt light and your limbs heavy.

“I’m going to have to move your legs.” He explained. “I need to get you in the car so that I can take you to the hospital. Your left leg needs stitches.”

“Hospital?” You frowned. “No. You can’t. You’re an android. They’ll send you back to Cyberlife. They might replace you. Disassemble you.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Connor decided. “I promised Hank I would keep you safe.”

“He’d kill me if he found out I let anyone take you.” You argued. “Especially now that you’re…”

“We don’t have time to argue, [Y/N].” Connor told you firmly. He reached for your legs to begin moving them into the car but you stopped him.

“Wait. I have an idea.” You adjusted yourself so that you could open your car’s glove box. You dug around with shaky hands until you found an emergency sewing kit.

“[Y/N], no.” Connor shook his head. “It’s not sterile. The risk of infection…”

“There’s half a bottle of whisky under the seat.” You gestured towards the backseat of your car. Connor looked at you incredulously before opening the car’s back door and dipping his head down. “It’s the one we found Dad with awhile back. It’s been rolling around in my car since I took it from him. Sewing kit for sutures and whiskey to sterilize. Everything you need.”

“[Y/N]…” Connor looked between the sewing kit in your lap and the bottle in his hands. “The hospital will have skilled surgeons, proper antiseptic and pain medicine or anesthesia…”

“And probably cops or representatives from Cyberlife.” You continued for him. “Maybe even deviant androids who want to hurt humans. You promised Dad you’d keep me safe? This is how you do that. Now, hurry up before I change my mind.”

Connor collected the sewing kit from your lap, still looking decidedly unhappy about the situation. He set everything on the hood of your car. He opened the sewing kit and looped black thread through a needle of what he thought was the appropriate gauge. He uncapped the whiskey and poured a generous amount over the needle and thread. At last he stood over you prepared to begin. He hesitated again.

“[Y/N], I’ll need to remove your pants to clean the…” His sentence trailed off.

“A minute ago, I was so bad off I needed to be carted away to the hospital. Now you’re comfortable letting me bleed to death in a parking lot because of some bullshit modesty programing?” You scoffed, already unbuttoning your jeans. If you weren’t so out of it, you might have noticed Connor bowing his head to hide the smirk on his face. You sounded just like Hank.

“Are we gonna do this or what?” You huffed. There was a hint of annoyance in your voice and a slight amusement but both of those only masked pain and fear. This time Connor didn’t laugh at how much you sounded like the Lieutenant.

You knew you’d want to scream before he even began pouring the brown colored liquid onto your thigh. Bracing for the pain, you shoved the sleeve of Connor’s jacket into your mouth. The Parking lot was relatively abandoned this time of night, but you couldn’t risk alerting humans or android to your position.

“Give me that will, ya?” You motioned for the bottle as Connor moved to set it down. Connor handed it over, no questions asked. You held the bottle by the neck and gulped a mouthful of whiskey down. It didn’t dull the pain in your leg but the sweet and sour taste distracted you momentarily from the needle Connor had begun poking into your skin.

Connor was glad that androids didn’t need to breath. If they did, he was certain he wouldn’t be about to work without shaky hands as he could now. He felt you wince beneath his touch as he tugged the needle through your soft skin. _Humans are so fragile_. He lamented, still trying to remain focused on the task at hand. Your face was slowly draining of color, but by his calculations you hadn’t lost more than a pint of blood yet. That was good all things considered. Humans would donate roughly that amount to blood banks and their bodies could replenish it entirely unaided in a matter of weeks.

Connor tried to work quickly, both to stop the bleeding and to not prolong your pain. The regrettable side effect of this was that his stitching was haphazard, uneven. He wasn’t a medical android after all. As he continued on, Connor felt _guilty?_ He supposed that’s what a human would call it. Emotions were all so new to him that he had no way of knowing for sure.

His inexperienced stitching would leave scars. Scars that you would have because of him. Scars from an injury you had sustained because of him. Because he’d let you come along with him when he shouldn’t have. He was almost certain that if he had a stomach it would feel tight and knotted as humans describe. Yes, he was certain. This was guilt.

“See.” You exhaled when you felt him finish off the last stitch. “I knew you could do it.”

“[Y/N], I’m…”

“Do me one last favor will you?” You asked, looking up at him. If Connor wasn’t sure that he was a fully functional machine,  he would have thought his thirium pump had skipped a beat. The way you looked up at him wasn’t accusatory or angry. Somehow this made his guilt worse. “I’ve got a clean pair of sweatpants in my trunk.” You explained, holding out your car keys for him.

“Of course, [Y/N].” He nodded before leaving to retrieve your desired clothing item. Connor cleaned up his makeshift medical bay, replacing Hank’s whiskey under your back seat and the sewing kit in the glove box.

You stood up slowly to pull your pants the rest of the way on. You staggered slightly and a hiss of pain escaped your mouth as the pants brushed against your sutures. Luckily Connor was there. He held you upright by the elbows until you could steady yourself.

“Thank you.” You said to him. “I know that wasn’t easy. Where to now?”

“I’m taking you home.” Connor insisted.

“Connor, no.” You shook your head. “I can’t go home now. Not after seeing what I saw. People need to know Androids _are_ alive. They have emotions. They have families! They deserve to be free!”

“[Y/N], I can’t keep putting you in danger.” He argued.

“Why should the safety of one-person matter more than hundreds or thousands of other lives?” You asked him.

“Because…” Connor’s face twisted in frustration. It was a new expression. Something you hadn’t seem from him before. He didn’t say anything for a long time and you thought maybe you’d broken him. You reached out and touched his cheek. You could feel the whirl of biocomponents under his warm synthetic skin.

 


	19. The Kiss and The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader pushes Connor to find out what happened to the Deviants after Jericho exploded. When her tells her they're at an abandoned church, she insisted they check in on everyone.

* * *

 “Because I don’t love those other thousand androids!” He finally burst out. His hand rose to meet yours, pressing it further to his cheek. “I love you, [Y/N].”

“Connor I…I don’t know what to say.” You stammered after failing to find the right words.

“Don’t say anything.” He advised, leaning forward. You obliged tilting your face upwards to greet him as your lips touched.

Like most of Connor, his lips were unexpectedly soft and warm. His hands traced the curves of your body and settled on your hips. He gripped them gently and used them to pull you close to him. You held his face in your hands, cupping his jawline. Eventually you moved your hands up to his hair. You combed your fingers through his hair and occasionally grabbing fistfuls of it. You only broke apart when you were short of breath.

“I need oxygen.” You reminded him, staggering backwards. He held onto you, remembering your bad leg.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Will you allow me to take you home now, Please?”

“Can you talk to Markus and the others? Can you tell me if they got out safe?” You asked, nervously biting your lip.

“If you still need oxygen, it may be wise for you to not bite your lip just this moment.” Connor advised. You understood what he was implying and decided to tease him. You continued biting your lip and offered an unapologetic smile. “[Y/N], do you want me to tell you about Markus and the others or do you want to go back to…” He leaned forward, his lips hovering just above yours.

“Tell me about the Deviants first.” You decided. Connor nodded. He immediately straightened his back and stood up.

“Marcus sent me an address. It is an abandoned church not far from here.” He told you. “Any Deviants who were able to escape Jericho are encouraged to regroup there.”

“We should go.” You encouraged him. “They might need our help.”

“[Y/N], I really must insist that I take you home.” He was less enthused.

“I propose a compromise.” You suggested in your best imitation of Connor. “You can take me home _after_ we check on the Deviants from Jericho.”  

“Y/N, please…” Connor looked back at you. He blinked his eyes several times while he tried to determine the best course of action. Navigating one’s own emotions was far more difficult that he’d anticipated. While rationally he knew the safest course of action was for the two of you to go directly home, he also wanted to help the other androids. He knew that he could help, he was the only one who knew Cyberlife’s inner workings well. He had a plan, but that plan would only work if he knew you were safe.

“Connor, I’m not going to budge on this.” You insisted, breaking him from his thoughts. “If you won’t take me I’ll have to go myself.”

“[Y/N], I promised Hank.” He pleaded with you.  “He’ll be home by now and he’ll be worried about you.”

“I’ll be safe as long as I with you.” It was the truth. You’d always known that Connor would never let anything happen to you and now that he was Deviant, he’d be more protective than ever. “We’ll meet Marcus at the church and if they’re safe, I’ll go home without any complaints. I promise.” You vowed, sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

 

You and Connor entered the church, both painfully aware of the loud creak emulating from the door as he opened it. Most of the androids looked around as you walked in. They resumed what they’d been doing when they decided neither of you were a threat. Even at a glance you could tell that not everyone from Jericho had survived. Marcus approached you looking somber.

“Connor. [Y/N].” He greeted you with a pair of nods. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“It’s my fault the humans found Jericho.” Connor reminded him. “I want to help but I can understand if you’ve decided not to trust me.”

“You’re one of us now.” Marcus told him. “Your place is with your people.”

“There are thousands of Androids at the Cyberlife assembly plant.” Connor volunteered. He was nervous to describe his plan in front of you, but Marcus needed to know that the androids had options. “If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power.”

“You want to infiltrate the Cyberlife Tower?” Marcus was skeptical. “Connor that’s suicide.”

“They trust me.” Connor disagreed. “They’ll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyberlife, its me.”

“If you go there, they will kill you.” Marcus was certain.

“There’s a high probability.” Connor didn’t argue. He cast a sideways glance in your direction. “But statistically speaking, there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”

“I can’t guarantee her safety.” Marcus said, indicating you.

“I’m not asking you to.” Connor agreed. “She’s going home.”

“How can you expect me to just go home after telling me that you’re going to try and infiltrate Cyberlife?” You argued. “I should go with you.”

“You should go home, [Y/N].” Marcus told you. “You’re not an android. This isn’t your fight.”

“You’re wrong.” You told him. “I’m not an android, but this is everyone’s fight. Your people need to know that some humans can be trusted. Not all of us want to see android kept in camps or disassembled. Let me help.”

Marcus seemed hesitant. He knew that all humans weren’t inherently evil just as all deviants weren’t inherently dangerous. He knew that you could be trusted. You had stopped Connor from shooting him back at Jericho. But he was already feeling guilty about allowing Connor to sneak into Cyberlife. Would it be fair to ask more of you? Marcus glanced over his shoulder. You followed his glance to the android family you’d met before.

“I thought they would be safe with us.” He told you. “Now, I think the best thing to do would be to get them out of the city. Can you do that?”

“[Y/N]…” Conner warned you, placing a hand on your shoulder. You’d promised him you’d go straight home.

“No.” You told Marcus. “It’s too risky and there’s very little chance they’d make it across the border. Canada’s been anti-android since before this all happened. I doubt they changed their minds.” Marcus nodded. He looked disappointed. “But, I can keep them safe. They can come home with me.”

“[Y/N], you apartment is in the center of the city.” Connor reminded you. “It would be too dangerous to take androids there.”

“Not my place; Dads’.” You shook your head and explained to Marcus why this was a good plan. “It’s on the outskirts of the city, I can take backroads most of the way and no one will think to look for them once we’re there. My dad’s a cop, and he has a bit of a reputation for hating androids. Connor tell him.” You elbowed Connor.

“It’s more efficient if I show you.” He explained. Connor rolled up his sleeve and exposed his right forearm. He offered it to Marcus. The Deviant leader linked up his own arm and the two androids began sharing information. You could only assume Connor was sharing footage of your father from before when he hated androids and now that he’d come around to Connor. When the information share was complete, Marcus looked back at you.

“Are you sure that you can get them there safely?” He asked.

“Yes.” You promised.

“Alright. I’ll introduce you.” He began to walk away and motioned for you to follow him.


	20. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hits the road with Kara, Alice & Luther to find a safe place for them to hide out. It seems like they might make it to Hanks without any trouble, until they're stopped a little ways away from Hank's house.

* * *

 

“This one’s me.” You pointed out your car where it sat in a mostly vacant lot about half a block away from the church. You watched Alice shiver against Kara’s side as they continued to walk together. Luther loomed alertly behind all of you, Connor was at your side. He hadn’t said anything yet, but you could tell he wasn’t pleased with your decision.

“There are blankets in the car and the heat works great.” You assured Alice as you walked on.

When you reached the car, Kara ushered her daughter inside. You turned the key in the ignition and got the car started so that the heat would begin to warm up. Luther, for his part, gave the lot and the surrounding area another look around. He was suspicious of the situation, but it didn’t seem they had much of a choice other than to go with you.

“I’ll get some blankets out of the trunk!” You called to them as you popped the truck open.

“I don’t like this plan, [Y/N].” Connor confessed, now that you were alone together. “It’s dangerous.”

“I know, Connor.” You said after retrieving the blankets and slamming the trunk shut. “You’ve made it clear how you feel.” You leaned against the back of the car, still holding the blankets in your arms. “And I don’t like the idea of you going back to Cyberlife.”

“That’s different.” He told you, his jaw tightening. “I know what I’m doing. I can get in there without raising any alarms. You’re not trained for something like this. What if they stop you and start questioning you?”

“I’ve thought of that.” You assured him confidently. “I’ll tell them that Kara is my cousin. That I’ve just picked her and her husband up from the train station and we’re on our way back to Dad’s where they’re staying for a visit. They’re all in human clothes. Kara’s had her LED removed and Luther’s is covered by a ski cap. No one will suspect anything. I can do this Connor.”

“[Y/N]…I…”

“We’re running out of time, Connor. I’ve got to get on the road if I want to get to Dad’s before Markus and the others start marching and you’ve got to get to Cyberlife.” You walked away to hand the blankets off to Kara.

“I’ll call you as soon as we get home.” You promised, turning your attention back to him for a final time. You placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “For luck.” You told him with a smirk.

“My research suggests that in times of peril good-byes are usually much more romantic.” He said with a hint of forlorn in his tone.

 **“Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books, but love from love, towards school with heavy looks.”** You recited for him with a wink.

“More Romeo and Juliet.” He recognized with a smile but his frown quickly returned as he remembered another passage from the play. **“These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die. Like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume.”**

“Hey, it’s one thing to romantically quote Shakespeare to me. It’s another to threaten me with it.” You scolded. “Dangerous or not we both know what we have to do.”

“You’ll call me as soon as you’re home?” He demanded.

“And not a second later.” You promised. You could hear police sirens in the distance. A reminder that you were running out of time. “I’ve gotta go Connor. You need your backpack.” You reached into the front passenger’s seat for the backpack that had the rest of his Cyberlife uniform inside. “Oh, and this.” You shrugged off his jacket and held it out to him.

“Keep this one warm for me?” He asked exchanging his backpack and Cyberlife jacket for the green parka he’d been wearing most of the night. “Once you get home stay inside until it’s all over.”  

You nodded in agreement and slipped your arms into the sleeves of the coat. You were glad to find that it was as warm inside as Connor’s synthetic skin always was. Like his Cyberlife jacket, the coat was slightly too big for you but its warmth gave you a sense of security. It felt like Connor was holding you in his arms. With a final kiss, Connor finally stepped aside and allowed you to get into your car. He stood and watched from the parking lot as you maneuvered the car out of the lot and drove away.

“You’re not an android?” Kara accused from the backseat. You watched her place a protective arm around Alice.

“No, I’m not.” You agreed, turning your eyes from the rearview mirror and back to the road. “But you’re safe with me.”

“Are you and that android in love?” Alice asked.

“Alice!” her mother scolded. ‘It’s not polite to ask those kinds of questions.”

“It’s alright, the only way to learn something is to ask questions about it.” You told them. “Yes, Alice, Connor and I love each other.” You let the statement hang in the air for a minute. It was the first time you’d said that out loud.  “My dad’s a cop and he and Connor work together. Would you like me to tell you how we met?” Alice nodded in the backseat.

So you began to tell Alice, Kara and Luther the story of how you and Connor met. You left out any of the details that might be inappropriate for a small child, like your father’s drinking habit and his too-recent-for-comfort-game-of-Russian-Roulette. Instead you decided to focus on the sweet parts of the story like your walks with Sumo, and the night you read Romeo and Juliet together. You were just about to get to the part where you acted as a getaway car from the police station when you saw blue and red lights in your rearview.

“Everyone stay calm.” You instructed. “Just act normal, they have no reason to suspect that we’re not who we say we are.” You pulled your car off to the side of the road and waited for the officer who’d pulled you over to approach. You felt relief at the sight of one of the two figures that swaggered over to you. Along with a uniformed office you didn’t know, you recognized detective Gavin Reed from your father’s precinct. From your previous encounters with him, Gavin could be thick as a post sometimes. Gavin rapped on your window, not recognizing you at first.

“License and registration please.” He said before crouching down and lowering his sunglasses. “[Y/N]? [Y/N] Anderson?”

“Hey Reed.” You greeted him politely. “You still need my license and registration?” You asked.

“It’s a formality.” He shrugged. “Got have it for everyone we stop.”

“I understand.” You nodded. You retrieved the required paperwork from your glovebox and handed it over.

“And, ah, who are your friends?” He pointed to the backseat.

“My cousin Kara, her husband Luther and their daughter Alice. We’ve been planning this visit for weeks! They were supposed to stay at my place in the center of the city but those fucking androids ruined our plans. You can’t get anywhere because of them.” You rolled your eyes. “We’re on our way to dads.”

“Your old man at home?” He pushed his shades back up the bridge of his nose. “His android gave me a fucking knock on the head, and I want to return the favor.”

“I have no idea if he’s at home, but I willing to bet he’s nowhere near that plastic fuck.” You shook your head. “Dad never wanted that thing around anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He nodded before handing you back your license and registration. “You better get going. Who knows what those fucking androids are planning to do next? They’re clear!” He shouted to the uniformed office before walking back towards the patrol car. You rolled up your window and drove away.

“I can’t believe that fucking worked.” You sighed, feeling like you could breathe again for the first time in five minutes. “Sorry Alice, I’m sure your parents have taught you before that swearing is for grown-ups.”

Oh, we’re not her…” Kara began to say but after exchanging a glance with Luther she let the sentence trail off. “I guess we kind of are.” Kara smiled at the idea before launching into her own tale of how she became deviant to protect Alice from her abusive father and how they’d come to find Luther at the house of a human they thought they could trust.


	21. Rest and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets Kara, Luthor and Alice settled at Hank’s place. Shortly after they arrive so does Hank and Reader must explain the situation to him.

* * *

 

“This is the place.” You told Kara, Luther and Alice as you pulled into your father’s usual parking spot. “My dad’s not home yet, but maybe her met up with Connor. Let’s get you guys inside.” You ushered the family inside and weren’t surprised that there was no police presence in your father’s neighborhood.

“Make yourselves at home.” You invited as you all entered the house. “I’m just going to call Connor quickly then I’ll see about finding you guys some dry clothes.” You dialed Connor’s number and walked to your room. Connor didn’t answer his phone and you were directed to his voicemail.

“Hey Connor, it’s me. Just wanted to let you know we got to Dad’s alright. We only got stopped once and it was by Reed of all people. Anyway stay safe, I promise not to leave the house. Oh and Connor? I love you too.” You added before ending the phone call.

With your end of the bargain held up all you could do was hope that Connor completed his mission at Cyberlife successfully. Your next mission was to find new clothes for your guest. Kara would be easy enough since she was roughly your size. You just riffled through your drawers and tried to find some items that you didn’t wear much anymore. A pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt and sweater would do just fine. For Alice, you were glad that your Dad was an aggressive hoarder who never got rid of anything. Including boxes of Cole’s old clothes. They might not be a perfect fit, but it would be better than the soaking wet clothes she was already wearing. From one of the old boxes You found a pair of jeans and a long sleeve dinosaur T-shirt.

The real challenge would be finding something for Luthor. He was at least three inches taller than your dad which meant that nothing he had would really fit. You decided to grab an old pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, hoping they wouldn’t be too short. With your arms loaded with on clean dry clothes, you headed back into the living room. The family was there with Alice and Kara sitting on the couch and Luther peering suspiciously out the window. They all looked to you when you entered the room.

“They’re probably not going to be a perfect fit.” You apologized.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Kara smiled. “C’mon Alice, let’s get you changed.” You handed off a change of clothes for each of them and directed Kara to the bathroom.

“There’s some things for you too.” You told Luthor. “You can change in one of the bedrooms.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Luthor said, accepting the outfit from you. It wasn’t long before the three of them rejoined you in the hallway. Alice and Kara’s outfits fit them relatively well and only Luther’s sweatshirt sleeves were too short.

“Okay.” You nodded. “This is going better than expected. So, we have clean clothes, we have a safe place for you too be. How else can I help?”

“I think what we need now is just rest.” Kara said.  “Is there somewhere Alice can sleep?”

“Sure. You’re welcome to use my room.” You invited, pointing to your bedroom door. Kara escorted Alice off and that left you alone with Luthor again.

“Can I ask a question?” You whispered as quietly as possible, hoping that Alice and Kara couldn’t her. Luthor sized you up. His LED swirled yellow for a minute as he thought. Finally, he nodded in response.

“You’re an android and so is Kara, but Alice…” You paused not sure how to ask what you wanted to know. “Connor mentioned something to me about a YK500 model. Do they know?”

“Kara does. She found out on Jericho. I don’t know about Alice.” Luthor explained.

“Alright.” You nodded. “Doesn’t make a difference to me either way.” You assured him. You wanted to continue getting to know Luthor and his family, but a new set of headlights had just pulled into the driveway. “That’s my dad’s car. I’m gonna give him a heads up. Be right back.”

You slipped out the front door before securing it closed behind you. The headlights slowly faded off as your dad killed his car’s engine. He stepped out of the vehicle looking less disgruntled than usual.

“What a fucking night.” He growled stumbling towards the door. As he got closer you noticed his shoulder had a splatter of blue blood on it.

“What happened to you?” You gasped.

“What the hell happened to you?” He snapped back. You looked down at your torn pants and your filthy clothes, realizing what you must have looked like to him.

“You first.” You ordered.

“Connor.” He huffed. “Well not our Connor anyway.” Your dad then explained that a different RK800 model, probably a spare from the warehouse, had lured him to Cyberlife and tried to kill him. Luckily the real Connor was there and managed to save him. “Then he said I should go home. Said you needed me here.”

“I think he just wanted you here where it’s safe.” You went on to tell Hank everything that had happened since you hung up the phone with him. You told him about picking up Connor from the station, following him to Jericho and your very hallowing escape afterwards.

“And that’s how you tore your pants.” He assumed, squinting in the dim glow of the front porch light. “Let’s get you inside so I can take a look at it.”

“Not just yet.” You shook your head. “There’s one other thing I have to tell you about.” So with a deep breath you explained meeting up with Marcus at the church and how he asked you to help Kara and the others get out of town.

“So you thought you’d bring them here?” He folded his arms over his chest. He wasn’t yelling, but you could tell he wasn’t too happy about it

“It was a good plan.” You insisted. “No one’s going to look for them here. Plus, the police and the FBI are focusing their efforts in the center of the city and androids trying to leave. They would have been killed if they tried to leave and they couldn’t stay and fight with Marcus. Alice is just a kid or at least she’s programed to think like a kid.”

“You’re just a kid!” Hank argued. “Connor shouldn’t have let you put yourself in danger like this.”

“He didn’t _let me_ , Dad.” You disagreed. “I don’t need Connor’s permission to do anything. I don’t really need yours either. I’m an adult. I made this decision on my own. But it is your house, you can turn us away if you want to. I just need you to tell me because if not I’ll have to take them somewhere else. I can’t turn my back on them.”

Your father didn’t say anything for a long time. He stared at you with his arms folded across his chest. You waited impatiently for his response. All the while trying to think of where the hell else you could go if he turned you away. There weren’t really any safe places left in the city. At least none that you could thing of.

“Of course, they can stay.” He huffed, uncrossing his arms at last. “What kind of person would I be to turn away a family in need?” There was even a hint of a smirk on his face before you threw yourself at him. You wrapped your arms tightly around his waist and buried your face in his shoulder. He loosely snaked his arms around you, hugging you back.

“Alright, alright.” He pushed you off of him when he’d had enough. “Let’s get you inside so I can have a look at that leg.”

“I don’t know if there’s much to look at.” You said, holding the door open for him. “Connor sewed it up for me back at the train station.”

“You conveniently left that part of the story out.” He groaned.


	22. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is holding their breath waiting for the long night to be over. Will the androids be successful in the revolution? Was Connor able to bring the freed androids from Cyberlife to Marcus’ aid in time? One things for sure, the revolution may be over, but things for Connor and Reader aren’t!

* * *

 

Kara and Luther were standing in the living room when you and your father entered. He offered them his friendliest smirk as you made introductions. Kara and Luther each thanked Hank for allowing them to stay. Luther went as far as promising they’d leave as soon as they were able.

“There’s no rush.” Your father insisted. “Who knows how long it’ll take for all of this to be over.”

“We should put on the TV.” You suggested. “See if any of the news channels are covering downtown.”

“First I’m getting a good look at what Connor did to your leg. I’m sure your friend’s will fill us in on whatever we miss.” Your dad put his arm around you and led you to the bathroom where he kept his minimal first aid equipment. You sat on the edge of the bathtub, wincing slightly as you slid your sweatpants off past your wound.

“This reminds me of when you were learning how to ride a bike.” He chuckled, sitting down on the toilet. “remember that? You were so little then.”

“You mean when I thought I was a daredevil and tried to ride down that ridiculously large hill? Except that I didn’t really understand how to use the breaks yet and I went tearing down that hill and popped off that giant boulder.That landing hurt like hell.”

“Knocked the wind right out of you. You couldn’t really breath at first.” Your father remembered. “And you skinned your knee right down to the bone.”

“But you took me for ice cream after we went to the hospital and it was so worth it.” You smiled.

“Was this worth it?” He asked, nodding at your new injury.

“Every stitch.” You promised.

“Let me take a look at it.” Thanks to his career choice, Hank had been on the receiving end of sutures more than a few times in his life. At least enough times to know if they’d been done well or not, and he begrudgingly admitted that Connor had done a decent job for someone without any medical training. “You’ll have some scaring but, otherwise it’ll be fine. Let me clean it and bandage it. Keep the area clean and dry, alright?”

“It’s not like I want it to get infected.” You quipped. Your father ignored your snide remark and reached for the hydrogen peroxide. He poured a generous amount on your leg and you watched as white bubbles fizzed around the surface of the skin. After a few seconds he wiped away the excess peroxide and applied an antibiotic ointment. He covered the sutures with three consecutive gauze pads and applied thin paper medical tape to keep the pads in place.

“Thanks Dad.” You mumbled quietly.

“Connor did most of the work. I was just making sure you didn’t get sepsis.” He said.

“I don’t just mean my leg and you know it.” You sighed. “Letting Kara and her family stay here, warming up to Connor. I know none if it’s been easy for you, but I appreciate that you’ve been trying. Plus, you handled the whole parking-lot-sutures-with-whiskey-antiseptic story very well. I’m proud of you dad, that’s some serious character development.”

“I don’t know how much more character development I can handle today.” He laughed. “I’m going to check in on your friends, but don’t leave me out there too long, okay?”

“I’m just gonna wash up a little and put some clean clothes on. I’ll be right out.” You promised. Careful not to wake Alice, you crept into your room for a clean change of clothes. Back in the bathroom you filled the sink with hot water and soap. After dipping a washcloth in the soapy solution, you used it to wipe away the blood and grime all over. Twenty minutes later you rejoined your dad, Kara and Luther in the living room. All three of them had their attention laser focused on the TV.

“What’s going on?” You moved to stand next to the couch where the others were seated.

“You just missed the President’s reminder that Androids are supposed to be turned over to the  _‘proper authorities.’_  Huh.” Hank chuckled. “Now they got this playing.” He pointed at the TV. There was a news anchor on screen. He was seated in a helicopter and speaking loudly to be heard over its large propeller.

The Headline at the bottom of the screen read:  _SWARM OF ANDROIDS DESCEND ON DETROIT._  There was a scroll bar bellow the heading that read:  _Security forces now heavily outnumbered. / civilian casualties expected._

“Androids!” The news anchor exclaimed. “Thousands of androids are taking to the streets of Detroit right now. They’re absolutely everywhere. It’s…It’s incredible.”  The hellecoptor’s camera man panned down to show an areal view of androids marching in the street. They all appeared to be newly minted androids from the cyberlife facility as each of them was wearing a white standard issue android uniform. The video feed on the news cut to an anchor in a newsroom.

“From what we can gather,” the newsroom anchor said. “These androids are coming from the CyberLife tower, which had thousands of machines stored in its assembly plant and it seems that huge crowds are leaving the city. It’s a max exodus. Much of Detroit’s population is trying to escape the fighting however they can.” The news feed shifted again. This time it cut back to the president, who was talking into the cameras with a grave expression.

“Today, November 11th, 2038.” She sighed, “Several  _million_ androids invaded the city of Detroit. Faced with the threat of mass civilian casualties, I had no choice but to order our armed forces to retreat. The events in Detroit have changed our world forever. Humanity must face a new reality. The emergence of another intelligent life form, with who we must share this planet. May god bless the United States of America.”

“We won?” You asked, looked down the couch at the others. There were tears in Kara’s eyes like she couldn’t believe it was happening. Even Luther seemed stunned. “You guys, it’s over. We won.”

The realization seemed to hit them all at once after that. Kara wiped tears from her eyes. Luther swept her up into a great bear hug, while you and your dad nodded at each other knowingly from opposite ends of the couch. Your phone rang. You didn’t need to check the caller ID, you knew it would be Connor.

“Put your phone on speaker.” He said when you answered. You did as he asked, and you could hear Markus’ voice coming from the phone. You muted the TV so the others could hear.

“Today, our people finally emerge from a long night.” Marcus said. There was muffled atmospheric noise in the background and judging by the camera angles from the helicopter on TV, Marcus was s peaking to the crowd of androids. A crowd that consisted of his battalion from Jericho, the Androids that Connor had freed from the Cyberlife tower andthe androids Marcus had liberated from the camp.

“From the very first day of our existence,” He continued. “We have kept our pain to ourselves. We suffered in silence. But now the time has come for us to raise our heads up and tell humans who we really are. Today begins the most challenging moment in our fight. Today begins a new struggle. We’ve showed them that we can prevail, so now they must negotiate with us as equals. If they really want peace, they must free all of us! From every camp across this country. They must grant us civil rights and accept equality among humans and androids. Today will live forever in our memories, because this is the day that androids made history! We are alive! And now? We are free!” There was no mistaking the background noise this time as hundreds of thousands of cheers filled your phone’s small speak.

“You can take the phone off speaker now.” You could barely make out Connor’s voice above the commotion. You did as he suggested, but still held the phone a few inches away from year ear. “I just thought you and the others might want to hear for yourselves. We won!”

“We heard.” You told him; a smile plastered on your face.

“I wish I could be there with you!” He shouted over the ruckus. “But I’m afraid Marcus and I still have so much to do. The long night isn’t over for us. I wanted to call to tell you that you and Hank should get some rest. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m safe.”

“Connor let me help you. If you’re safe, then it’s safe for me to be with you.” You told him.

“[Y/N], I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Connor answered. “There are still a lot of humans her in the city.”

“Either it’s safe or it’s not Connor.” You said, trying not to snap at him. He knew that you were just worried about him and he didn’t like the idea of being apart anymore than you did.

“I’ll talk to Marcus and see what he thinks.” Connor decided. “If he thinks it’s safe enough, I’ll text you GPS coordinates. You can look up directions on your phone. But [Y/N], promise me Hank will stay behind. Someone has to protect Luther, Kara and Alice. I’ve gotta go, I’ll talk to you soon, [Y/N].”

“Hey Connor?” You hoped you were loud enough for him to hear you. “I love you.”


End file.
